


An actress life

by jassackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles Smut, Jensen Ackles/Reader - Freeform, Love, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jassackles/pseuds/jassackles
Summary: AU: You're a famous actress, that gets a part as the love interest of Dean Winchester in Supernatural. But when you realise that you have a history with Jensen everything changes. (In this Story, Danneel and Jensen never were in a relationship, because I love her too much to pretend her to be a bitch. And I really think highly of her.)*Contains smut*
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles x reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction in English, so please don't judge me, if anything is written wrong.   
Y/N= your name, Y/N/N= your nickname   
Y/L/N= your last name, Y/H/C= your hair colour, Y/E/C= your eye colour.   
The story starts in 2013.

Enjoy reading. :)

It is the real last day on set of the tv show you have played in for 7 years. You're a bit sad about that, that it has ended. But you're also happy, because the last 3 years weren't that easy. The crew sucked sometimes and the most members of the cast didn't understand any funny things, they were serious all the time. You didn't enjoy going to work, you always thought being an actress would be rather cool, it is, but in this show not really. This tv show showed you the negative aspects of being an actress. On the other hand you were and you are thankful for this time, because of this show you met your best friend Gen.

You know her since the show has started that means since seven years and you are thankful that you are allowed to call her your best friend. She is so adorable and you love her. And because of you she is married to Jared Padalecki, why of you? Because in 2009 you filmed 'Friday the 13th' with him, although you were in your show you managed doing both. So that you and Jared filmed and got along together very well and stick around a lot, you introduced the two with each other. One day you took Gen to a bar, where Jared and other people from the crew were. They also got along quick and went on dates but maybe you weren't the single reason why they've married. 

Gen got a small part in Supernatural where Jared has a main part as Sam Winchester. You just remember when they called her in this moment you were sitting in a tiny coffee shop, talking about everything and then she got this call. She screamed so loudly, everyone was looking at you like you two would've not been from this universe. But yeah that's how they met first because of you. When they married you were her maid of honour, you felt honoured, since you two didn't know each other rather long when she chose you. Their wedding was a dream, everything seemed perfect. She looked amazing, indescribable more than words can say.

Okay, enough telling of your best friend's life. Your love life isn't that exciting right now you are single since two years because your ex boyfriend has cheated on you when you were shooting for your tv show. That happened 1 year after Gen and Jared's wedding. You two were 6 months in a relationship, so it was not that hard, like the relationship you had before. Enough of your past life. Right now you are in your hometown Austin to visit your parents, you haven't seen them for weeks even months. Your mum told you to visit her and your stepfather because some of your family from Poland is there and you missed them either.

You knock at the door and your mum opens it full of happiness to see you, you breath out of relief, because you thought she is really angry at you. You go through the door to welcome the rest of your family. You all sit down to the table where the food is already waiting for all of you. Polish food. You love it. You eat one bite and you feel like you would be in heaven because it tastes so good. Then you suddenly get a call from your manager Edward Swensen. "Sorry guys excuse me for a minute." 

Your mum looks annoyed at you, what you can totally understand. You go to the kitchen and pick up. "Hey Y/N/N, sorry for interrupting your family time, but I have an amazing job offer for you." "What job, Ed?" "Eric Kripke called this morning, the producer of Supernatural." "Ed I know, who Eric Kripke is. Just keep going." "Okay, okay. They want you as a main part." Silence. You know, your ex-boyfriend Jensen has also a main part in this show. 

"Wow. That's amazing, what kind of role?" "A love interest of Dean." You think Oh shit, how are you going to survive this? Just be professional. "When do I have to answer?" "Right now, Y/N/N." "Well, I'm not quits sure about that." "Y/N Y/L/N are you kidding? This is a big opportunity." "It's not that, I would take it if my ex-boyfriend wouldn't be Dean." "Oh shit, I totally forgot about that." "But I'm looking forward and I'll take it." "So sorry to tell you this, but the meeting will be tomorrow. In Vancouver." "Seriously?" "Yeah, I'm so sorry." 

You are so annoyed, you just arrived and tomorrow you gonna leave for, you don't know how long. "When will the flight be?" "10 am. I'll send you the ticket via email." "Thank you." "See you tomorrow then, Y/N." "Bye, Ed." You think, you have to call Gen but she doesn't pick up. You can understand, she is busy with Tom and her second pregnancy. You already have forgotten about Jensen that he plays Dean. 

You have to leave in less than 16 hours. "Y/N/N what's going on?" Your cousin asks. "I have a new job, for which I have to leave at 8am because my flight will be at 10am tomorrow. " Your mum is looking angry at you. "I am happy for you but you have just arrived." Your sister says. "I know, I am so so-" Your mum interrupts you "Are you kidding me?" She asks angry but then her anger turns to happiness. She comes to you and hugs you. "I am so proud of you, Y/N/N." She whispers into your ear. 

Tears come to your eyes, because you are so thankful for your family, that they always support you. "Thank you guys, but I have to call Gen again. And if she doesn't pick up, I will visit her." "Sure, greet her from us." "Of course." You go to the living and try to call her again but she doesn't pick up again, so you decide to go to her house. 

15 minutes later, you arrive at her house and ring the bell. A few seconds later she opens the door in amazement. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you are with your family today." She hugs me and gestures me to come in. "I thought that too. I was calling you, but you didn't pick up. Then I decided to come over." "I don't even know where my mobile is." She says laughing. "It's fine, I know you're busy. I have some amazing news." You say in excitement. 

You sit down on their couch. "Star, I wanna know." "I'm gonna have a main part in Supernatural." "Wow. That's amazing, we have to tell Jared." "Jared." She yells. Jared comes to the living room, you two hug each other.   
"Y/N/N, what are you doing here?" He asks with a smile. "Let me introduce you your new colleague." Gen says proud and points at you.   
"No way!" He says happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"This will be so nice to have my little sis on set." Jared says lucky but then his smile fade away. (He loves you like a little sister, although you're older than him xD) "What for a role?" He asks concerned. Then your heart stops. Silence.

"Uh-As the love interest of Dean." You look at the floor. He and Gen look shocked and concerned at the same time. "I don't even understand, why he asked for me." "I do, you're good in your job." He tries to smile, but he thinks all the time about Jensen and your history. "Guys could you please stop looking at me like this all the time." You say a bit nervously. 

"I know guys, I didn't think about Jensen and me. I guess it's better, if I call my manager and reject this offer." You take out your phone to dial Ed's number. Gen and Jared look at each other, then Gen comes over to you and takes your phone away. "Maybe you and Jensen just should talk about everything and about the job." Jared says. 

"Are you sure? I mean you are his best buddy, you should protect him of me. I know I hurt him so much and I feel really guilty. The hell I do. I let him go, this wonderful man." "Wait, do you still love him?" Gen asks and I realize, I really said this. "When yes, why did you left him?" Jared says disappointed. 

"I think I do. Why I left him? Because I felt so unloved and unwanted are not good enough. "Y/N, you're like a little sister to me, since we met in 2008 at the set of Friday the 13th and I am thankful for introducing that wonderful woman" he points at Gen "but you're definitely dumb. I'm sorry, but Jensen was gonna purpose you and you just left him because you felt this way? You didn't tell him that you felt this way." Silence because you know he is right.

"He loved you more than everything." He adds. You start to cry because you know he's right, even more than right and you hate yourself for this. Gen hugs you. "Everyone makes mistakes, it's okay." She whispers into your ear and puts you tighter to her as much as possible because of her baby bump."Y/N, I can't believe you're so dumb.". Jared yells. Gen lets me go. "I'm sorry, okay?" You yell back. We are fighting for Five minutes now and we didn't notice that Gen is calling for us, since a few minutes. 

"What's wrong?" You ask annoyed and look at her and you realise that there is puddle on the floor. "Oh my god." Jared says. "Get her bag and give me Thomas. I'll get the car." He nods and gives you Thomas. He goes to their bedroom, meanwhile you get Tom and Gen in the car. 

10 minutes later you arrive at the hospital...

"Just get Gen as fast as you can. I'll take care of everything else." You say. He nods thankfully. You park the car and take Thomas out of the car. During the drive Jared has called Jensen. This would be the first time that you see him after your breakup. You remember it wasn't that easy because the pressure made it a way harder for you two. 

You've been three years in a relationship with him. This were the best three years of your life. You regret everything that happened so much, because you never loved a man like him. You enter the hospital with a sleepy Tom in your arms. Your heart stops when you see Jensen for the first time, after three years. 

You feel butterflies all around your stomach, then comes the pain and you feel guilty. You swear you can see that his wonderful eyes are filled with anger, pain and luck. I go over to him, he tries to smile. "It's been a long, that we saw each other." He tries to be friendly. "Yeah, that true." You say with a weak smile. He glares all over your body and has spotted the ring on your finger. His small smile fades away. It's the ring of your Grandma that has died 1 year ago. It was her engagement ring, she gave it to you. 

"They're already in, aren't they?" He nods and looks at the ring all the time. Tom wakes up. "Auntie Y/N/N." He rubs his eyes of sleep. "Uncle J." "Hey Buddy." Jensen says with a smile and takes Tom from your arms. You missed his smile so much. "How's life going's?" He asks. "Pretty good, what about you?" "Same old things." He smiles, you smile back. 

You sit in a awkward silence for 30 minute, when Jared finally comes out and tell us that their second sun is born. His expression full of love and happiness. We walk through the door to see Gen and the baby. "Hey." You whisper and smile at her and the baby. "What's his name?" Jensen asks. Jared and Gen look at each other. 

"Austin Shepherd Padalecki." Gen says a bit powerless but lucky. "And you two are gonna be the godparents." Jared says proudly. Jensen looks at you with a little smile, that you can see from the corner of your eye. You feel so indescribable happy that you're gonna be his godmother. Maybe Jensen and you will get closer again. "J can we talk for a minute?" Jared asks Jensen. "Sure." They go outside and you sit down on a chair. "Congratulations." You say happily. "Thank you." She smiles holding the baby in her arms. 

—Jensen PoV—  
„Dude, congratulations." "Thanks." We hug. But then my thought turn back to her, her beautiful hair, her beautiful y/e/c eyes, just everything. But when I look into her face I feel a heartbreaking pain. She really hurt me, after her I didn't love a woman like her. "Jensen?" Jared tears me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" "Everything fine?" "Yeah, it's just I didn't expect to see her here after three years." "I know, but that's the thing. She got an offer of Supernatural, she would play the love interest of Dean." My breath stops. "Would you be okay with that?"

"I guess I have to." "Dude, I know how much she hurt you, maybe it's not the best option." "I guess I have to be professional and I will get this okay? Don't worry about me just care about you and your family." We go back to the room. "Okay guys I gotta go." She says and leaves the room. "J maybe you should follow and talk to her." Gen says. I think about that and she's right. "Okay you're right. Bye Gen." I hug her softly. "Jared so happy for you, man." I hug him and leave as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

I look for her till I see her waiting for a cab I think. "Should I take you home?" I ask her. "I don't wanna make you any circumstances." She says nicely. "Probably it's better if we just keep this here professionally." She adds. She know from Gen that Jared told me about that. The cab comes. "I guess I see you on set?" I ask.   
"Yeah, I guess so, bye Jensen." "Bye, y/n." These words injured me a bit. But now I will drive home because I will fly to Vancouver tomorrow at 10 am. 

—Your POV—  
You are sitting in the car to the home of your parents. Did he really run after me? After all those things I did? You ask to yourself. The cab stops, You give him the money and get out of it. You open the door and walk to the living room, your family is watching a film. "Hey guys." "Hey y/n/n, why did that take so long?" Your mum asks. 

"Gen got her baby and I helped'em with Thomas." "Oh congratulations, I guess we see you in the next months?" Your cousin says "It seems so, I'm sorry." You say apologetic. "I'm gonna sleep. I hope you know how much I love you guys." You add. "Y/n/n, we do." Your sister says. You hug them all and say goodbye. "We love you too." Your mum says. You go to your room, sit down on your bed and start crying. You are realising how much you love this man. Gosh. You think how dumb and naive you were and that you're such a bad person. Then someone knocks at the door, it's your sister. 

"I knew something was wrong and I was right." She starts to hug you. "What's wrong?" She adds. "I met Jensen for the first time after all these years. I feel so bad and guilty I hate myself." You say crying. "Honey I always know you love this guy and I thought you going to marry him. We all thought that, but then everything came different." She gives you a small smile. "I know, its all my fault I know that. The most difficult thing is I'm gonna work with him." "Wait, that means you got a pate on Supernatural?" You nod. "I'm going to play the love interest of Dean,his character he plays." 

"Oh and you're really sure you want to do this?" "I have to it's my job, y/s/n." She nods and knows you're right. "I love you but I want to sleep now I have to get up early tomorrow." You say a bit sleepy. She kisses your forehead and leaves the room. You lay down in your bed and doze off. 

Next morning:   
You wake up it's 6 am and you don't want to get up but you have to. Your get up and go to the bathroom, you have a shower, brush your teeth, put on some make up, put on clothes and dry your hair. When you pick the couple of things that you packed out yesterday. When you finish packing you take your suitcases downstairs to the kitchen ,where your mum is already drinking some coffee. "Morning mum." You kiss her cheek. "Morning lovely. You want some coffee?" "Yes, please." She gives you a cup of coffee. "When do we have to leave?" "In less than an hour." You say a bit annoyed. 

"Y/n Y/l/n, I am so proud of you, with your 33 years you've reached a lot." "Thanks mum but I see you guys to less times, that's what makes me angry." "It's okay we know you love and appreciate us." She hugs me. "Honey? what was wrong yesterday when you came home?" Your mum and sister always know when something is wrong, if you lie it would be dumb because they will know. They always know when something is wrong.

"I met Jensen after three years." "How was it?" "It was totally weird, when we were waiting for Jared to say us that his baby is there, there was this awkward silence." "Ah I see, well I have to tell you he was and I think he is the perfect son-in-law." "Mum please, we already had this conversation three years ago." "I know I'm sorry." "I regret that but my chance is gone." 

Your mum hugs you because she doesn't know what to say about this issue anymore. She always wanted you and Jensen to have your own family. She loved him like a second son, she was really disappointed of you. "I guess we have to leave." She says and you look at the clock in the kitchen. Your mum drives you to the airport, when you arrive you say goodbye. "Thanks mum for bringing me." "No problem love you and take care." "You too." You say. 

You enter the airport and head over your luggage to the counter. After the Europe to your gate and wait for your flight. 30 minutes left so you decide watching the last episode of season seven of Supernatural. Suddenly someone taps your shoulder, you look up and see Jensen. "Oh hey, what are you doing here?" He asks. "Waiting for my flight, I guess." you say joking and a smile appears on his face. This smile you love. 

"No I mean what are you going to do in Vancouver?" He points at the gate. "I have a meeting with the producer of Supernatural. Jared Already told you, didn't he?" "Yes. he did. I just wanted to make sure." I nod. "It's really weird, isn't it?" He says. "Oh yes, it is. I thought I only think this way." "Maybe we should meet after your meeting, only if you want to." He asks a bit nervous.

"Sure, if you give me your number I'll call you later." He gives you your number, that means he really changed it in these three years, but you did the same. "Flight 485868." "We gotta go." He says. "See you later." He adds. You wave. You go through the gate and enter plane you sit down on your seat and continue watching. 2 hours later you arrive in Vancouver, you leave the plane and get your suitcases. When you exit the airport to go to the car where Ed is waiting. When he sees you a smile appears on his face. "Y/n/n, so nice to see you, I missed you." You hug him. "I missed you too, Ed." "Let's get in the car." You two enter the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"How's life going?" You ask Ed. "Fine what about you?" "Everything is fine Joe and I got a puppy." "Oh please show me a picture." He shows you a picture of golden retriever. "So cute by the way when will you and Joe get married?" You wiggle with your brows. "Next month you have to come." "Sure but I have no companion." "I believe you will find someone, if I wouldn't be gay I totally would run after you." You start to laugh. 

You arrive at the set of Supernatural, then you walk to the main office. Eric Kripke welcomes you. "Hello Ms. y/l/n." "Please call me y/n or y/n/n." You interrupt him. You smile at him and he smiles back. "Okay, y/n so nice to finally meet you in person." "Me too I really feel honoured to be allowed for being here." "Let's talk about business." Ed says joking. "So I imagined that y/n would be perfect for the role as Sophie, because when I think about this character she fits perfect." "Thanks for the compliment." You say. 

"By the way you're an amazing actress and I'm glad to call you being a part of the cast." He says proudly. "Please stop." You say laughing. "So y/n you're for 100% sure you wanna have this part?" "Hell, yes I am." "Amazing I'll get the papers." You wait there for five minutes talking about this job with Ed. And is really proud of you that you are in a show that keeps running for nearly 8 years. "So y/n that are the papers of your contract and this is your script." 

"I'll get the contract, you the script." Ed always has to control every single word, but you can understand he wants you safe. "Everything seems correctly and safe. Y/n/n, please sign here and here ." You do what he says. "Thanks, see you on Monday." Eric says. "Bye." You look through the script it sounds so good and cute. You love it. The love story is so wonderful. "I love that script." "Show me." Ed says. You give him the script after that you take out your mobile phone and write Jensen. 

iMessage   
You: Hey I just finished the meeting.  
Jensen: Fine. Where are you?  
You: At the main office of the set.  
Jensen: Wait there I'll be there in two minutes.   
You: 👍🏻

Okay two minutes left, will this be weird? Again? You don't know because he wanted to meet you. You see him, he waves at you.   
"Well, that was quick." You laugh.  
"I know but only because I was in my trailer." You smile at him.   
"Can you wait I wanna say goodbye to my manager." "Sure." You go back to the office, Ed looks shocked. "What is your ex-boyfriend doing here?" "He plays Dean." You answer quick. "Oh, shit." "We just wanna talk, so see you later." "Wait here are your keys for your apartment and the address." "Thanks, Ed." You leave the office and go to Jensen. You are thankful that Ed thinks about everything. "Where should we go?" "Maybe to my new apartment?" You say asking. "Sure."

20 minutes later...  
You enter the apartment it's got everything you need. You put your suitcases to the beautiful bedroom then you put your shoes off. You go to the kitchen where Jensen is waiting. "Do you wanna drink something?" "Water please." To take out a bottle of water and submit it to him.   
"I think we really should talk about us." "I thought the same." He says. You sit down on the couch in your living room. And he looks again at your hand his smile fades away.   
"You're engaged?" He asks friendly. You look at your fingers then you realise you've got the ring of your granny on your ring finger. "What? No, It's the ring of my granny she died 2 1/2 years ago." "I am so sorry I really liked her." "I know."

"How is it going with Matt?" (Your ex-boyfriend) "We broke up 1 and a half years ago." "Oh, okay." He says, You could swear you see relief on his face. "How is it going with Joanna?" "We broke up one year ago." You also are relieved. "Jensen, I wanna let you know something. I'm so sorry how we broke up I was such a bitch. I feel so bad and guilty and I miss you as my best friend I just wanna apologise."

"I miss you too, I know you didn't cheat on me that's why you broke up with me. I'm not that innocent too, sometimes I treated you like a piece of shit I'm so sorry I wasn't a perfect boyfriend." (You left Jensen because of Matt, Because things didn't work out with Jensen at that time.But you never cheated on him.) "You were the best boyfriend I've ever had. My parents thought we would get married they loved you like a second son." He smiles. 

"To be honest, I also thought we would get married in Poland with the rest of your family." He knows you love that when he includes your dreams and thoughts in everything. " I am also sorry how much I hurt you." You start crying. "I'm sorry either." He says and starts crying too. To take his hand and squeeze it gently. He looks you into your eyes. "Maybe we can have a restart?" He asks carefully. You don't know, but you still love him. "I would love that, but we should take it easy, because I want that it works." He is over and kisses you with desire. You missed these kisses you slightly push him away. "Can you really forgive me?" You ask him seriously. "If you can." He replies also seriously. 

"Y/n, I still love you like three years ago and I never loved a woman like I love you." You're blushing. "I love you too, J." Please again over to kiss you you know he wants more you either but NO! "Jensen stop it." "Did I do something wrong?" "No it's just we should stop. Like I said we should that easy. We should save this moment." "Okay you're right but I think we should tell nobody for the beginning." "Yes you're right we shouldn't." "I don't wanna know when the press knows we are back together especially that you're the love interest of my character Dean." He starts to laugh. 

"It's pretty funny to imagine that." You start to laugh too. "Do you wanna order some pizza?" "Sure, the same as always." he smiles. 

30 minutes later...   
The pizza arrives and you start watching a horror movie and eating pizza. That's how you two spend the last hours of the day, till Jensen has to go. "I'll gotta go, its late." "Okay, good night." "Good night." Kisses your forehead and leaves the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday   
You spend the rest of the weekend relaxing and learning your script. You didn't do anything special, Jensen and you chatted a bit the most of the messages were GIFs. Do most of the Jared. They were so funny. 

Today is your first day of shooting you're rather excited, because you love the script so much it's the best you've ever read. Your character Sophie appears after years, when Do you and she were younger they were in a relationship she was his first love and Dean was her first love. She is in Purgatory, since 10 years. Dean went to purgatory because of Dick Roman the Leviathan. Then the two meet each other for the first time after all those years, when Dean is looking for Cass. Dean can't trust his eyes, when he sees her, he thought she was dead but she isn't. 

Okay but no you have to leave. You drive to the set and check in. When you park your car a PA comes to you and shows you your trailer.   
"So you have 10 minutes to get to the make-up artists." "Thanks." Your smile at her but she seems annoyed. You go to the make-up trailer and get in. "Oh my god. Y/n Y/l/n. So nice to meet you. I'm Liz." "So nice to meet you too Liz, but please just call me y/n." You smile at her and she smiles back. "Sure, I have one question." "Keep going." You said on the chair down and she started to do your hair and make-up. 

"My question is, are you the ex-girlfriend of Jensen?" You have to hide your smile. "Yeah, why are you asking?" "I just wanted to make sure." She smiles, you knew this question would come. After 10 minutes Jensen enters the make-up trailer. "Oh, hey." He says. "Hey." You two promised each other to act on set like you two wouldn't have talked. "I come back later." He says. "Jensen please come back in 15 minutes, then my colleague will be here." "Alright." "That was weird, wasn't it?" "Totally." You say.

10 minutes later...   
The colleague Nicki enters the trailer.  
"Oh. My. God. Y/n Y/l/n. In this trailer?Amazing." "Hey just call me y/n." You smile. Jensen enters the trailer. Again. You two have to hide your smiles. "Jensen sit down." Nicki says. Jensen sits down next to you. He tries not to look at you. "Okay, y/n you're ready." You stand up and smile at her. "Thank you." She smiles back. You leave the trailer and go to set where Misha is waiting for you and Jensen. 

"Oh, y/n/n. It's been a long time that we saw each other. I missed you." "Misha, I know and I missed you too." You hug. 20 minutes pass during this time you and Misha talk about the three years, just everything. Then finally Jensen appears. "Okay guys you're ready?" the director yells. "Yes, we are." Misha yells back. We go to our marks. "3,2,1. Action!"

Scene:  
"Sophie is that really you?" Dean asks with tears in his eyes. Such a good actor, you think to yourself. "Dean?! What are you doing here?" They hug each other it's been 10 years, since they have seen each other. "It's 10 years ago, I missed you so much, I thought you were dead."   
"What 10 years?" He nods and looks sad to the ground. "I missed you too, Dean." "I'm Castiel an angel of the lord." "Wait what? Angels are real?" "Yes and demons either." Dean says with an expression of happiness. "The only good thing that happened here, I have your back." He kisses her soft but passionate. Both smiled into the kiss happy to have each other back.   
"I don't understand in what are you doing in Purgatory?" Sophie asks him. "Well, that's the same thing I could ask you." He smirks. 

"I killed the monster with my dad that brought me here." She says. "I killed a Leviathan, that brought me here." "A what?" "A powerful monster that feeds on humans it was difficult to kill them." "I killed the leader and that son of a bitch brought me her." "I see, I guess." She start to laugh. END of Scene. 

"And CUT!" The director yells. "That was perfect guys. One thing I have to mention next month is an event where we going to talk about the new season. Y/n, I hope you will come as the new cast member." He adds and smiles at you. "I think I'll come." You smile back. "Okay guys next scene." He yells. "Oh, guys. One thing about the event please suits and dresses it's really formal and could someone tell Jared I know he just got his second child but I need to know." "Sure, I can tell him." You say. "Okay, in 10 secs." "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and action!"

Scene:  
"Benny, what are you doing here?" Sophie asks and hug him.   
"I'm here to tell you that I found a way to get you out." "Really? They also want to get out." Sophie points at Dean and Castiel. "You know it's hard, you know how many monsters are walking around and looking for me because I help you." "I know I am sorry and of course thankful for helping me, but please." She smiles at him. "Okay, lets go." Benny walks in front of them, Dean stops Sophie for a second."Is he a monster?" "Yes, he's a Vampire, but a good one so don't judge him." She says a bit angry. Misha starts laughing. End Scene. 

"Sorry guys, but you had to see the expression of Jensen. It was priceless." He continues laughing and you also have to laugh a bit.   
Even the director laughs and Jensen starts either. "Okay enough laughing, back to the beginning." You shoot the scene again and the rest. 2 hours pass and you finish filming for today. "We're ready for today you can all go, except Jensen and y/n." The director says.   
What does he want? You ask yourself. 

He waits until everyone leaves the set, that only you three still in. "I wanted to apologise." You wonder yourself why he says that. "Why?" Jensen asks. "I forgot about your past, that you're ex-boyfriend and girlfriend. It makes it weird. I'm sorry." "Eric it's okay, Jensen and I talked about everything, we want to try being friends and to keep this here professional. So don't worry everything is fine." You smile at him and Jensen does the same. "You can leave, I'm really sorry. But if you're fine with that so am I." "Bye." You say and leave.   
You write a text message to Jensen.

You: You wanna come to my apartment and hang up? :)"   
Jensen: l thought, you would never ask. ;)  
You: See you then.   
You put your phone back to your bag and go to your car. You sit into your car and drive to your apartment. You enter it.


	6. Chapter 6

5 minutes later Jensen knocks at the door and you open it. He directly kisses you. "That's what I wanted to do all day." He smiles. "You already did on set." You say sarcastically. "I mean really." He says with a huge smile and kisses you again." "Miss y/l/n, you're such a liar." He says joking with a British accent. "Why that?" You say playfully innocent. 

"He really believed you that we're 'just friends'." "I am an actress, I should be able to lie." You smile. He puts his hand on your waist and pulls you close to him and starts kissing you passionately. "I missed those moments." He says between the kisses. "Me too. I regret everything I did. I missed you so much." "Me too."

He kisses you demanding, but you stop him immediately. "Jensen, you know what we've talked about." "Oh, please, I missed the sex with you so much." "Yeah, me too." You say biting your lip. "Fuck it." You kiss him more rough. He lifts you up on his hips, you don't stop kissing each other. He brings you to the bedroom and lays you on the bed. He takes off his shirt and kisses you again.

He takes your blouse off and kisses your neck. Then down to your breasts and opens your bra. He looks at your naked breasts, which forms a bulge in his pants. He kisses you again, you drive along his muscular arms. He puts your pants and slip off.

After it you undo his pants and see his bulge in his boxers. He kisses your neck again. "I missed this body." He whispers into your ear. He starts kissing your nipples, that makes you moan. He kisses your body up to your lower lips. With his tongue he circles your clit and glides two fingers inside you, what let you moan his name.

Your fingers found their place in his hair, your other hand grasp the sheets tightly. You moan. You stop him. "It's your turn." You say seductively. You stand up, he puts his hands on your hips and kisses you rough. You push him on the bed and put his boxers off. When you see his shaft you start to grin. You take it into your hands and suck it, he moans. You keep going until he stops you. 

He pulls you to him to sit down on him. You take his bulge and let it slide slowly down onto it. He puts his hands on your waist. You slide up and down, he thrusts from the underneath to make it more intense. "Oh fuck, yeah." He groans. He turns you on the back, so that he is above you. He slides into you, before you say: "Fuck me harder, I want to feel more of you inside me." You moan. He thrust harder into you, he finds your g spot. "Oh fuck, Jensen." You moan. He thrusts harder and faster. "Oh fuck, y/n/n." He moans. You cum around his bulge. He put his bulge out of you and cums on your stomach. You drive sweat-drenched apart. You stand up. "Where are you going?" He asks. 

"Having a shower, after you have emptied yourself on me." You say laughing. You go to the bathroom and have a shower. 5 minutes later you return to the bedroom, where you can see Jensen is waiting for you. You lie down next to him and cuddle up to his chest. He drives through your hair. "That's the moment I've missed the most." You look up into his face and and see a huge smile. "Me too." You kiss him and put your head back on his chest. He kisses your forehead and you fall asleep. 

In the next morning you wake up in his arms, Jensen is already awake and glares at you.   
"Good Morning, Beauty." He says.   
"Good Morning, handsome." You say and he kisses you with passionate.  
"Maybe next month we should make it public on the big and important event that we are back together." He asks with fear. 

"I don't know, J. I think maybe it's too fast. I don't want that the press is gonna tell any lies or rumours. I don't want to get in fight with you." He cups your cheek. "Y/n/n, I love you like 3 years ago, I don't care what they gonna tell." "I love you too, but are there any things that happened in the last three years that could hurt me or you?" "No." He says. 

"And what about you?" He adds. "Nothing, I'm just afraid of, that the press will drop news like 'After cheating back together?' you know what I mean?" You ask him. "Yes, but I know you didn't cheat on me. Jared and Gen told me, at the beginning when we broke up. I thought this way, that's true. I also know you and Matt started dating 2 months after our breakup. Y/n I fucking love you so much and I never stopped. I didn't stop in this 3 years. I LOVE YOU!"   
"I love you too, J." "I wouldn't care about what they will say about us. You shouldn't either." He says. 

"Let's make it Public next month. Next month we gonna tell everyone of our friends and family." "I'm fine with that." He says with a huge smile and kisses you. "When I am honest I am scared of that what Jared and Gen are gonna say about that, even more Jared." "I think Gen will be happy for us but Jared." "Jared knows that I always loved you." 

"I know but last week, when Shep was born, I had a big fight with Jared about us. He is really disappointed about me, because that day I realised that I still in love with you. You know how Jared is." "Yeah, I know but I think he will also be happy for us." "When I am happy Jared will be happy." He adds. 

And your fear fades a away. A bit. "Everything will be fine between us, I promise." "Let's get ready for work." He adds and leans over to kiss you. You get ready and have some breakfast, while breakfast Jensen tells Jared about the event and he will come. Gen isn't sure, because she just got a baby. So totally understandable.


	7. Chapter 7

1 month later...  
Everything feels like it used to be 3 years ago, today is the event and THAT DAY! You're so nervous. How will people, friends and family react? Everything that happens at the event will be able to watch live on TV. You told your family to watch that event on TV tonight, you told Gen the same because she won't be there and Jensen told his family. 

Right now you're getting ready for the event, you're wearing a tight black dress that ends before your knees and it emphasises your decoltee. You wear a half bun with curls and a slightly stronger make-up. You go through your walk-in-wardrobe and put some silver high heels on and a silver clutch that fits with your dress. 

You get a call from Jensen. "Babe, are you ready?" "Yes." "Then come to the SUV that is waiting for you upstairs." He says happily. You hang up and walk to the elevator. You leave the elevator and go to the car where Jensen is waiting next to it. He looks up and down your body, puts his hands on you waist and gives you a quick kiss. 

"I'm speechless, you look breathtaking." You say to him because he looks really hot in a suit. "You too, I'm the lucky one who is allowed to put this dress off later tonight." He whispers into your ear, you smirk. 

"You know how weak I am when I see you in a suit." You say and bite your bottom lip.   
"Let's get in the car." He says with a huge grin. You sit in the back of the car down, he puts his hand on your thigh to calm you down. He knows you're nervous. "I love you, y/n/n." "I love you too, J." He cups with his other hand your cheek and kisses you softly. 

After 20 minutes you arrive at the location.  
"Y/n/n, don't be nervous. Everything will be fine, I will always be by your side." You nod. "Let's get out." He says confident. He gets out first, when he opens the door the only things you see are the flashlights of the cameras. He reaches out his hand for you, so you can get out safe. You two intertwine your fingers and walk to the entrance. You already hear the first paparazzi.

"Jensen and y/n are you back together?"   
"Yes, we are." Jensen answers quick. He keeps asking questions about your relationship, but you ignore them. When you go through the doorframe, you see a shocked and happy Jared.   
"Guys, you're back together?" He asks with a big smile. "Yes, man." Jensen answers happy.   
Jared can't stop grinning. 

"I told you he will be happy." Jensen says to you. "Jar?" you say.   
"Yes, y/n/n?" "I think I have to apologize. I'm sorry." He hugs you from the side. "I also have to apologise, I'm so happy for you two. You are meant to be together, that's why Gen and I decided to make you two godparents of Shep. So that you two can get closer again." He smiles. "Thank you, I love you big bro." He kisses your forehead. You go back to Jensen.

"What were you two talking about?" Jensen asks. "About that fight last month."   
"But everything is fine now?" "Yes."   
"Guys can you come to the carpet?" Jared yells.   
You and Jensen nod and go to the red carpet.   
"Y/n, can we take a picture of you two?"   
"Sure." You answer and Jensen puts his arm around your waist and kisses the side of your head. 

"Jared come over here." You yell and he runs to you. You three stand there, you in the middle, Jensen on the left of you and Jared on the right of you. Then you want to leave, but you and Jensen decide to give an quick interview.   
"Hey y/n and Jensen, how is it going?"   
"Fine. Thank you." "The question that everyone is asking, are you two back together?"   
"Yes, we are." You say and look at Jensen, who puts his arm around your waist.

"I'm more than happy to have her back." He says, first looks at you and after it into the camera. "How did that happen?"   
"Well, to explain that fast. It's because of Supernatural." You smile at her and she smiles back. "Thanks for the interview, have a nice evening." "Thank you, you too." 

You two go to your seats, where Jared is already waiting for you. You sit down right next to Jared and Jensen sits in your left side. Jared leans to you. "You guys have to tell me, how you two got back together." "After the show?"   
"Maybe at y/n's?" Jensen asks. You both nod.   
"How are Gen, Tom and Shep doing?"   
"Pretty well, you two have to visit us in the off seasons." "Of course, Jensen and I would love to." You say. "Yes." Jensen adds. 

The event starts and the two narrators talk about: the vampire diaries, pretty little liars and then he starts talking about Supernatural. "Now, let's talk about Supernatural. Supernatural has a new season and cast member. Y/n y/l/n plays the love interest of Dean." "Wow, I heard Jensen and y/n are back together." "Yeah me too and I'm happy for them. They're such a perfect couple." Jensen looks at you, you have to smile. 

"Let's welcome them. Jensen, Jared and y/n come to the stage." The first narrator yells. All of you walk to the stage, Jensen and you intertwine your fingers. Everyone claps their hands. Jensen helps you to go the few stair up. "Hey you three, what will you tell us about the rest of season 8?" 

"First of all, hey to everyone and thanks for being here." Jared says. "Oh Jared how is the second baby doing and congratulations."   
"Pretty well and thank you." "But now let's talk about Supernatural." Jensen adds. 

"Well the end will be really emotional between Sam and Dean." You say. "Interesting. What about Sophie and Dean?" "A lot of romantic things." Jared says laughing.   
"So Jensen and y/n, how did that happen that you two are back together?"

"I think we will tell this the third time." You say and gaze at Jensen. "It's because of Supernatural and the chemistry between our characters, so that we fell in love again." Jensen says. 

"But we're not here to talk about our relationship, so let's keep talking about Supernatural." You say. You tell them all what will happen, after that you go to your seats and listen to them for an hour.

"You see it wasn't that bad." Jensen says and cups your faces and kisses you softly.   
"Let's wait till tomorrow." You say and he puts his hand on your thigh.


	8. Chapter 8

1 hour later...  
The event has ended and you three are on your way to your apartment. Even some celebrities wished you luck, you wondered about that. You arrive at your apartment and enter it. You look at your phone and see 20 missed calls from Gen and 10 missed calls from your family.

Family group chat:  
Mom: Oh my god, you two are back together? Call me!  
Your sister: So happy for you!  
Your brother: CALL US! 

"Guys I'm gonna call Gen." Jared says and goes to the kitchen. "Okay." You say.  
"I always knew your family loves me." Jensen says gazing at your phone with a smile.  
"You should call them and put them on speaker." He says.

You dial the number of your mum and call her after 2 seconds, she picks up.  
"Kurwa, so happy for you two."  
"Thank you." Jensen says laughing.  
"Oh hey Jensen, how are you?"  
"Pretty good, how are you?" "Thanks, fine."  
"Nice to hear that." Jensen says.  
Jared comes back after a few minutes. "Y/n/n, Gen wants to talk to you.""Mum, just keep talking with Jensen, I'll be right back." He gives you the phone and you go to the kitchen.

"Gen?" She screams into the phone and you put the phone from your ear away. "Oh my God you have to tell me everything." "You're so cute, well one day after Shep was born I flew to Vancouver because of the meeting. So Jay and I met in coincidence at the airport, he asks me if we could talk about work and us. I said yes, after the meeting we went to my apartment. We went to my apartment, we talked about how we broke up, I apologized, he apologized. Then he said he still loved me all the time."

"I hope you told him the truth that you felt the same way." She interrupts you. "Of course I did. After that we started crying, then he kissed me and asked me if we could try again. And I said yes, here we are." 

"Jared told you why we wanted to make you the godparents, didn't he?" "Yeah he told me, I hope you didn't choose us only to get us back together?" "Of course not, we chose you and J because you are my best friend, J is the best friend of Jared." "Awww, I love you Gen."  
"I love you too, y/n/n." 

"How are Shep and you doing?" "Pretty good, but I miss you guys." "I miss you too." "I hope you will visit us." "Maybe next week, because we will be in Austin because of the wedding of my manager." "I would be really glad about that, if you two are gonna visit us." "Me too." "Okay have fun, see you next week hopefully." "Thank you, love you." "I love you too." 

You hang up and go back to the living room and give Jared his phone back. "Well Jensen already told me everything and you told Gen everything I guess." "Yes."

"Y/n/n, now my mum wanna talk to you." He gives you his phone. "Hey Donna." "So nice to hear from you, y/n." "I am glad you two are back together." His father yells in the backround. "Yeah,me too." His mom adds. "When will you two come for dinner?" His father asks. "Maybe next week, if it's okay."  
"Of course it's okay, so happy to see you again."  
"Me too." "Okay, bye. See you next week." 

You hang up and give Jensen his phone back.  
"Your parents want us to come for dinner,when we are in Austin next week." "Your parents either." He says smiling. "And Gen also wants us to visit her and Jared." "I hope you will." Jared says. "Of course." Jensen says.

"Y/n/n, I heard you were scared of my reaction." you blush. "Yes, because of that fight we had. You were really angry with me and disappointed, so I thought you wouldn't accept that." He comes over to you and hugs you. "I am so sorry, about I've said." "You're not." You say laughing. "I tried." He says laughing. "I love you, y/n/n and I am so damn lucky for you two." "I know, I love you too."

"Its getting late, I'll leave." Jared says and hugs you and Jensen. "Take care." You say. "You too. See you next week." Jared leaves. "What has my mum told you?" You ask Jensen. "That she is really happy about that we are back together and that I am her dream son-in-law." He says with a huge grin. He cups your face and leans over to kiss you, you both smile into the kiss.

"Now we dont have to hide from anything anymore." He says. "Yeah, finally." You walk into the bedroom and try to get your dress off. "Can you please open that dress?" You ask yelling from the bedroom. He comes and opens it with a smile. While he is opening your dress, he kisses your neck. "You look so good in this dress." "And you in this suit." He starts kissing you harshly, then you kiss his neck. Suddenly he stops you. "I don't want a taste anymore, I want you right now." He says kissing your neck.

You let him kiss you more. He puts the dress off your body, then he pushes you slightly on the bed and looks at every inch of your body that is visible. He lifts your back up a little to unclasp your bra with one hand. He throws your bra on the ground and kisses you roughly. 

He kisses your neck, to your breasts and takes your left breast with his left hand. Then he licks around your hardened right nipple. You moan and arch your back. He kisses down your belly and reaches your slip, he pulls it down your legs. You sit up and kiss him, when he comes back up. You hook your fingers at the bottom of his grey shirt and take it off of him, you throw it on the ground. 

You look at his abs and bite your lip. You make eye contact with him, he pulls you in for a heated passionate kiss. You back away from him and you both stand up. You slowly kiss down his chest, to his stomach. When you reach his grey dress pants, you hook your fingers into them and slide them down slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

"C'mon stop teasing me babe." He says desperately. "Teasing is more fun." You say seductively as you bring his dress pants to his ankles and look up at him. He look at you and steps out of his pants. 

You slide up his body with your hands trailing up his body from his calves to his chest and then your hands grab his face. You bring his face down to kiss him roughly. Then he lays you down on the bed and he towers over you with his body. 

"I like it rough." He whispers into your ear during kissing your neck. "I know." You say. He starts kissing down your body to your bottom lips. He licks a stripe up your folds and you moan as you grab the sheets. His tongue finds your clit and lightly sucks. He puts two fingers into you and you arch your back. 

He slides them in in and out in a quick pace as he sucks your clit fast, almost sending you out off the edge. "Fuck J." You moan out yelling as you tangle your fingers in his hair. He groans which send vibrations through your body and clit. "I'm gonna. J." You yawn in pleasure and he suddenly stops.

"Seriously?" You say out of breath as he crawls up your body until he meets your eyes.   
"You teased me all night with your dress since I saw you." He pauses and kisses your neck again. You smirk playfully. He kisses you roughly and stands up. 

You sit up and hook your fingers into his boxers and slowly slide them off. His bulge is able to see, he's so hard that his shaft touches his stomach. You take him in your hand and are about to put him in your mouth. You suck it and he groans softly. 

He stops you and stands up from the bed you either. He takes a condom out and rolls it on his bulge.(by the way you take the pill) He kisses you harshly and lays you on the bed. He slides into you making you moan. 

He lifts your leg and rest it on his shoulder. He slides himself in and out of you at reasonable pace until you need more. "Faster, J!" you say loudly. He does what you say. He hits your g spot every time he thrusts into you. Moans and groans fill the room as he goes faster and harder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." You yell out in pleasure as his pace goes sloppy and you come undone as he quickens. The pleasure in your stomach slows down and you hit your orgasm and come around his shaft. "I-I'm close." He yells and goes faster and your sensitivity in your lower regions slowly goes back to pleasure. He hits his orgasm and comes into the condom. 

"It was hot." He says as he plops next to you and rolls the condom down and throws it to the rubbish. You turn your head and look at him. "It was." You say as he puts his arm around you cuddle up to his chest. His fingers go through your hair, you look around the room and see the clothes laying all over the ground, which let you grin. 

"I love you, y/n/n." "I love you too, J." He falls asleep and you think about the fact how happy you are. You didn't have so much happiness the last three years. You love him so much. How could you've been so selfish? You ask to yourself. This man is the one of your dreams.

Next morning...  
You wake up and notice Jensen isn't in the bed. You stand up, put in his shirt and go to the kitchen where he is making breakfast. He doesn't notice that you are awake till you walk to him and put your hands around his waist. 

He hold a pan in his hand. "Good morning, handsome." You say and back away. "Morning, beauty." He puts the pan with eggs down and kisses you softly.

"You made breakfast?" You ask wondering.   
"For such a beautiful woman, I had to." He smiles and kisses you more with passionate.   
"Breakfast is ready, sit down." He says with his lovely smile. "Wait I'll get my phone." 

You go back as fast as you can to the bedroom and take your phone. "You look good in my shirt." He yells after you. You smile, take your phone from the nightstand and walk over to the kitchen then you see 10 missed calls from Ed.

"Babe what's wrong?" Jensen asks as he sees your expression, you see the headline from the page that Ed has sent you. "Y/n Y/l/n and Jensen Ackles back together after y/n has cheated on him?" You read that and show it Jensen.

"Look at this." You say with tears in your eyes.   
His expression turns from concern to anger.   
"I knew it." you say crying. He comes to you and pulls you into a thigh hug me. He kisses your forehead, you cry even more. "Read more." You say. "Y/n was such a bitch, why did Jensen choose her again?" "Y/n, I love you and you're definitely not a bitch." "Look under the picture you posted on your instagram." 

Comments: "Die, bitch, die."  
"If you hurt him again, I'm gonna kill you."   
"What a whore!" , "I'm gonna kill you, you little bitch.", "Jensen, I love you, but her again?"   
"I can't understand so disgusting."   
COMMENTS END

"I can understand those comments, I really hurt you, I'm n-" "Stop saying that." He interrupts you. "They are not even real fans, if they don't accept my decision." He adds. While you're looking at these headlines and comments Gen calls you. "Wait, it's Gen." You pick up and go to the bedroom and sit down on the bed.

"Hey." You say crying. "Hon, I've read these comments, are you fine?" "Yeah." "Why are you lying?" "Gen, I don't wanna annoy you with my issues. You have a baby that needs all your attention now." You continue crying.

"Are you kidding me? You're my bestie and I know how hurt you are because of this stupid words. Jared and I always have your back, ok?" "I know." "And Jared, Jensen, your family and I know the truth, that's what is important. You're most of the times confident, why not right now?" 

"I-I don't know, I'm so afraid that those people are gonna disturb our relationship. Gen, I-I love him so much and I don't know, if I'm gonna survive this when we break up again." More and more tears roll down your cheeks. "I know, I know. I think this time your love with Jensen will last forever."

"Why are you so sure?" "Because he always loved you, do you know how many times he came to our house completely drank, that's only because he missed you? He always wanted to talk to you in person about this, but you never were at any birthday parties of us in these three years. He never had the chance, because you were busy with shooting. When he was with Joanna he wasn't really happy, he tried to forget you, but he couldn't. That's why I am so sure." 

"And I know you never loved Matt, he was just a cold comfort because you and J had your issues." She adds. "I guess you're right." You say with a sigh. "Y/n/n, I love you. See you next week, if not I'm gonna kick your ass." She says laughing. "I love you too, Gen. See you next week." You say laughing and you hang up.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen knocks at the doorframe and you look at him. He comes over to you and looks you in the eyes, in his eyes you can see pain, anger and concern. He pulls you into a hug and kisses your forehead. 

"I don't care, what they're telling. I love you." You look up into his eyes.   
"I love you too." You say smiling with red eyes.  
He leans down and kisses you. "But now let's have a cold breakfast." He says laughing. You stand up and go to the kitchen.

"What did Gen told you that your sadness turned to happiness so fast?" He asks.   
"Some interesting things." You say grinning.

A few days later...  
The last days passed relatively quit, you ignored those comments as much as possible.   
But it wasn't that easy. You finished shooting Season 8 yesterday, now you have a break for 3 months. 

Jensen and you decided to stay at his house in Austin for the time. Right now you are waiting for your flight to Austin, Texas. Then a fan comes over to you to take a picture with Jensen after they took this picture she calls you a bitch and you sit there in shock.

"What's your problem? You come here to call my girlfriend a bitch? You're not even a real fan if you're acting like that way." He says angrily and the fan looks shocked that Jensen reacts this way. She disappears. "Babe, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." You say with a weak smile.   
"Flight 678912." "C'mon, our flight back home." You say to change the topic. Gen told you to be confident and strong. You enter the plane and go to your seats. "Misha?" "Oh, hey guys." "What are you doing in a plane to Austin?" Jensen asks. "Ehmm..." "Because Gen and Jared have a barbecue tomorrow, you forgot about that?" You ask Jensen and save Misha. 

You want to throw a birthday party for Jensen and Misha and everyone will be there.   
"Oh yes." Jensen says laughing. By the way Gen and Jared really have a barbecue tomorrow.   
Today is the wedding of Ed, it's really an advantage that the marries so late this day. Jensen puts his arm around your shoulders so that you can lay your head on his shoulders, because you're rather tired you didn't sleep so much that night since you was picking your suitcases.

4 hours later...  
"Babe, wake up we are landing." He wakes you up slightly. You rub your eyes and give him a quick kiss. You stand up out of your seats and go to the station where you get the baggage. You get your things and walk outside where Gen and Jared are waiting for you to pick.

"Hey you two." You say hugging both of them, Jensen and Misha do the same. "Where is lil Shep?" You ask with a huge smile. "Sleeping at home." "Sad to hear, I wanted to see him."   
"You will see him tomorrow, but now we will get you home." Jensen, Misha and you sit down in the car.

20 minutes later...  
"Thanks for picking us up." You say. "No problem." Jared says smiling. You and Jensen take your suitcases out and Jared and Gen drive away.

"Keys?" Jensen gives you the keys you walk to the door and open it. When you open it, you see a lot of rose petals. "How did you do that?"   
You say with a huge smile. "Not me, but Gen."   
You enter the house and he closes the door behind you. 

"Y/n/n, do you want to move in? Again?" He says with a smile. "I know you have an apartment just 20 minutes from here but I-"   
"Of course I want to move in. Again." You interrupt him laughing. "Really?" He asks and you nod. He kisses you passionately and both of you smile into the kiss.

"I love you." He says between the kisses.   
"I love you too." He kisses you again with more desire, but you stop him.   
"We should get ready for the wedding."   
"But I wanna do some other things." He starts kissing your neck. "Jensen stop." You say giggling. He sighs playfully annoyed with a smirk. 

You take your suitcases to the bedroom, while you take them, Jensen slaps your ass. You smirk and open your suitcases to look for your dress. (above) Then you go to the bathroom and realise, nothing has changed. It makes you smile. 

It's a bit weird to move in for the second time, but you can live with that. You put your clothes and are about to enter the shower. Jensen enters the bathroom and sees you naked. You and him smirk and you enter the shower. He bites his bottom lip.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you wanna join?"   
"Yes." He takes his clothes off and joins you.   
You wash your hair and he does the same with his hair. You wash the rest of your body, until he stops you. "I want to do this." He says and washes your whole body. You close your eyes and enjoy how he touches your body.


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly he stands up and kisses you harshly, his other hand is on your clit. You moan as he starts circling it. He kneels down and circles it with his tongue, he slides 2 fingers in and out of you, but before you could come he stops.

Again. You see his member stands up, you take him and rub it. He groan and stops you. He lifts you up and pushes you again the shower wall. He slides into you, he thrusts from underneath. You claw your fingers in his back and he starts thrusting harder and faster. 

He moans your name and you his. You come undone around his shaft. He pulls out his shaft, lets you down and comes on the floor of the shower. You two get out of the shower. "I missed that." He says with a playful smirk. You smile in response. He gives you a towel.

"Thanks." You dry yourselves off. "You got what you wanted, but now just leave the bathroom. I want to get ready and you should do the same." you say laughing. He smirks and leaves. You dry your hair with a hairdryer, then you take the towel away and put your underwear and dress on, put some makeup on and go to the bedroom. You sit down on the floor and look for your grey heels, but you can't find them.

"Jensen!" You yell. You hear footsteps and Jensen enters the bedroom. "Yes?"   
"Have you seen my grey heels?"   
"I think they're in on of my suitcases." He says and opens his suitcases. "Here they are." He says and gives you the pair of shoes.   
"Thank you, you're a sweetheart." You say smiling, he gives you a quick kiss and leaves again. 

You throw the shoes on the bed and look for your grey clutch bag, you found it.   
"Are you ready?" Jensen yells from downstairs.   
"Yes." You yell back. You take your clutch bag and shoes, you go downstairs and sit down on the stairs to put your shoes on.

"We can leave." You say. You two leave the house and walk to the car. You sit in the car and Jensen starts the car. "I'm rather happy to be there with you today." he says and puts on hand on your thigh. "Me too." You say and take his hand into yours.

40 minutes later...  
You arrive the location, Jensen parks the car and you two get out of the car.  
"How does this work here?" He asks confused.   
You laugh. "Look, when we enter the hall we just have to look for our names. Our names are on the seats." "Oh." He says rubbing his neck.

You enter the hall and find your names quickly. "Here." Jensen says and you go to him and sit down. A lot of celebrities are already sitting on their seats and waiting that the ceremony starts. You look around and spot your   
ex-boyfriend Matt. 

"My ex-boyfriend is here." You say annoyed and rolling your eyes. "Wow." He says laughing. "I hope he won't talk to you." He adds. "Or what?" You tease him with a smile. "Will someone be jealous?" You asks laughing. "Shut up." He says laughing and kisses you softly. All the people are finally sitting on their seats and the ceremony starts.

You hear this special music and it reminds you of Gen and Jared's wedding, this thought makes you smile. The best friend of Ed weds them.

"Today we're all here to celebrate the love of Ed Swensen and Jo Carlsen." His best friend says. Ed and Jo are already in front of the altar, you don't notice that because you was thinking about the wedding of Gen and Jared. 

Ed starts reading his vow. It's beautiful and just cute. You're so damn happy for him. 

—Jensen PoV—  
When I gaze at her I see how happy she is for them, the last time I saw her this way was at Gen and Jared's wedding. I know she wants to get married sometime, if I could. I would marry her right now. On the one hand it would be too fast, but on the other hand I don't want to wait anymore I want her to call my wife.

"You can kiss the groom now." This words bring me back to reality, everyone is cheering.   
The married couple walks along the aisle, as they walk past us, y/n stands up and cheers even more. They laugh at her and walk through the door of the hall where we celebrate.

Everyone stands up and walks to their table,   
y/n and I do the same. We walk hand in hand to our table until I see a waiter with some drinks. She is sitting at the table and I walk to her with the drink. "Already a drink?" She asks laughing.

"Well, I guess." I say laughing. "Hey everyone, my husband and I just wanna say thank you for coming and making this day even more special." Ed says. 

"Before everyone starts talking again, I want to make a toast. Ed, Jo? I am so happy for you two that you're finally married. You did it!" He exclaims. "I know you've been through a lot of shit, but you did it and I am proud of you two. You two forever!" Ed's best friend says. 

They hug each other. Everyone is clapping. This could be Jared at our wedding I hope this day will come as fast as possible. "Enjoy the food and of course the drinks." He says laughing and raises his glass and everyone does the same.

"Cheers." Everyone exclaims. "I'm so happy for them." She says to me. "Me too." I know she also wants to get married, I see it in her eyes. When I do this, it has to be special. "Babe, I'll go and get some food. Do you come with me?" I nod and drink my drink to the end. I take her hand and we go to the buffet. She lets my hand go and takes a plate, while Ed comes over to me.

"Hey Jensen, I just want to say I'm happy for you two." He points at y/n/n behind me and then at me. "Thank you so much I'm happy too that you're married." I pat his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

I pat his shoulder. "Thank you." He says with a huge smile. I walk to y/n, where I can see her annoying and disgusting ex-boyfriend. He harasses her and she tries to escape, but he doesn't let her go. I walk to her as fast as I can and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Is everything alright?" "Yes." Matt answers.  
"I didn't ask you." She looks me in the eyes.   
"J, everything is fine." She says and goes back to our table. "If you ever harass or touch her again, I'm gonna hurt you." I say angrily.   
"Try that." He says provocative. 

I take another drink, some food and go back to our table, where y/n/n is eagerly waiting for me. "What did you say to him?" She asks me a bit nervous. "Nothing special, why are you asking?" "Well, I don't want my boyfriend hitting my ex hard." She says with a smirk.

"What did he want from you?"   
"He said, that he misses me and that he's sorry what happened and bla bla." She says annoyed.   
"What happened?" "He cheated on me." She says putting some food in her mouth. I know she doesn't tolerate cheating, that's why she reacts a bit cold. 

"I answered him, that I'm right now the happiest woman on earth with you by my side." "And I'm the happiest man because of you." I say cupping her face and lean over to kiss her softly. We both smile into the kiss, I stop and rest my forehead against hers. "I love you."   
"I love you too, J." I kiss her again but quick and we continue eating.

4 hours later...  
-Regular POV-  
Jensen had a lot of drinks and is rather drunk.  
He tells many funny stories and how much he loves y/n. Y/n talks to Ed's best friend.   
"I think I have to pee." She says laughing and goes to the toilet. Matt just waited for a moment like this to follow her. He follows her and grips her arm tightly.

"What do you want?" She asks terrified.   
"What I wanted all the time." He says with a dirty grin and starts kissing her neck.  
She tries to push him away, but he presses her firmly against the wall. "HELP!" She yells as loud as she can, but he directly covers her mouth. 

He puts his hand under her dress and puts his other hand from her mouth away.   
He tries to kiss her but she turns her head away and screams for help. "HELP!" "Nobody is gonna help you." He says during opening his pants. She starts crying. "GO AWAY! HELP!" She yells. Jensen hears that someone is screaming for help. 

He stands up and walks to the toilets. When he sees y/n crying and yelling for help, he runs to her and pushes him away and hits him in the face. Matt falls on the ground and Jensen kneels down and hits him even harder in his face. Suddenly Ed and Jo appear and try to stop Jensen. "Hey! Stop it!" He yells and pushes Jensen away.

"What happened?" Jo asks y/n, who is enormously crying. "He tried to rape her!" Jensen yells. "That's a lie, she wanted it that way!" Matt yells. 

-Your PoV-  
You don't know what's happening right now, you can't realize anything. "Are you kidding me? If she wanted it this way, she wouldn't have called for help and she wouldn't be crying right now!" Ed says really angry. "It's my fault, I should go." you say rather confused and crying.

You want to go but Jensen pulls you into a hug, you are completely paralyzed. Everyone speaks with you but you're not able to answer anyone. You don't understand, you answered them just 2 minutes ago.

-Jensen PoV-   
I've never seen her like this before so confused, paralysed and terrified at the same time.   
"You should better leave." Ed says to Matt.   
It breaks my heart to see her this way.   
"Why should I leave? She admitted that it was her fault." "Just leave." I say rather annoyed.   
"Aww her bodyguard and boyfriend has to protect her."

I let y/n go and Ed puts his arm around her.   
"You fucking son of a bitch." I walk over to him, grab him by his collar and drag him outside. I hit him against the floor, but I stop and go back inside. He leaves.

"I think we should go. I'm so sorry, Ed." He puts one hand on my shoulder   
"It's not your fault and you don't have to go but it's better for her." He points at y/n.   
"Do you know if here is a motel or hotel around, because I can't drive and she neither."

"Yes, just 5 minutes from here by foot. You have to go along the street, then you'll see it."   
"Thank you so much." I take our things and take her bride style. 

After 5 minutes walk we arrive at the hotel. "One room, please." I say and let y/n down. "Sure, how do you wanna pay?" "Cash." "75 dollars, please."

I give him the money and he gives me the keys.   
I take her again bridal style and go to our room. I step in with her and put her softly on the bed. I turn around to take out my phone.  
"I-I'm so s-sorry." She says crying. I go over to her and kneel down.

"You don't have to apologise." I say and kiss her forehead. "You should have some rest, I'll be right back." "No, p-please don't leave." She begs me. "Beauty, just a minute. Okay?" She nods. I take my phone and walk outside.   
I dial Gen's number, I hope she's gonna pick up, because it's late. 

2 minutes later she finale picks up. "Jensen it's 3am in the morning." "I know I'm sorry, but I wouldn't call if it's not important." "What happened?" I hear Jared in the background. "She was almost raped by her ex Matt." "What?!" Gen nearly yells.

"I don't know what to do, she's so terrified."   
"Just be there for her and try to calm her down. I know that sounds so easy, but just give her your love and the feeling that she is safe with you." "It hurts so much to see her this way."   
"I know I'm so sorry." "Thanks." "Don't thank me. If you two won't come tomorrow I can definitely understand." "Thank you, see you."   
"Bye." We hang up and I go back inside.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where were you?" She asks me.   
"I just called Ed." "Oh okay." I put my jacket and shoes off. I sit down next to her.   
"May I?" I ask her, she nods and I put her shoes and jacket off. I put my dress pants and shirt off. "Do you want my shirt?" She nods and takes it. 

I lay down in the bed and she takes her dress off and put my shirt on. She lays down next to me and cuddles up to my chest.  
"You're safe." I say and kiss her forehead.   
"Thank you." She whispers and we fall asleep.

Next morning   
I wake up but she is still asleep, I stroke her back softly and gaze at her. She wakes up and looks me in the eyes. "Morning." she says and yawns. "Thank you for saving me yesterday, I don't want to know what would have happened." I kiss her forehead, she tries to be strong but I know how hurt and weak she feels.

"I love you, J." "I love you too, y/n/n."   
I look at her wrist she has some blue spots.   
"Are you okay?" "I'm pretty far from okay."   
She gives me a small smiles and heads to the bathroom.

-Your POV-  
You really love him, but when you look him in the eyes you feel so dirty and disgusting. You're so thankful that he saved you. You put his shirt off and take a shower. You reach for the towel and dry yourself off. You put your dress on and give Jensen his shirt back. 

You go back to the bathroom and close the door. You lean against the counter and look in the mirror. "You got this, you're safe now." You say in thoughts to yourself. Jensen knocks at the door. "You can come in."

He comes in and hugs me from behind, but you back off. "Did I do something wrong?"   
"No, I...I just feel so dirty and disgusting."   
"You don't have to." He says trying to cheer you up. "It wasn't your fault, okay?" He says cupping your face. 

He looks you in the eyes, but you look away. He knows you feel extremely guilty, although it wasn't your fault. But there is this feeling that doesn't want to go. 

Few hours later...  
You're at home for a while now, you're sitting on the couch watching 'Jane the Virgin'. Jensen and you didn't talk a lot during the drive or till you're at home. You feel so dirty, You know you didn't do anything wrong. You're so sorry that you're so repellent to him. He treated you like a gentleman last night, he was just there for you.   
That what you needed. 

RING! KNOCK!

The doorbell rips you out of your thoughts.   
"I'll get the door." you yell. "Fine." Jensen yells from his office. You open the door and see Gen.   
"Hey, what are you doing here?" You ask her happily, hug her and she comes in.   
"We'll see us in a few hours." You add.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you."   
You two walk into the living room and sit on the couch."About what do you wanna talk?" You ask her.

"I know what happened last night." She comes over and hugs you tightly. "I'm so sorry." She whispers. Seems like Jensen told her. Great.   
"It's okay." You say and lied with that to yourself and her. "Are you kidding me? It's definitely not okay." She says concerned.

"I'm gonna kick his ass off, I mean Jared will." She says laughing slightly. "I'm just thankful that Jensen saves me." you start crying and Gen hugs you. When she is around you just feel comfortable, you can let your feelings go without being scared she would judge you. You can really trust her.

"What a son of a bitch," she says rather angry  
"I mean how can a man do something like this to a woman, I cannot understand that." Jensen enters the living room. "Hey Gen, thanks for coming." They hug. "I'm gonna leave you two alone." Jensen says. "No, stay." You say sobbing.   
He sits down next to you.

"Y/n/n, you have to talk about what has happened. I know it hurts, but you have to." Gen starts and you look at Jensen.   
"I'm- we are always there for you." He says and you nod. You tell them everything what has happened, when you finish Jensen looks hurt, angry and sorry for you at the same time.

"This fucking son of a bitch how could he wait for a moment like this? Just to sleep with you?! I can't believe that!" "Jensen chill out." Gen says and you're still crying. You feel better after telling them what exactly happened. "Thank you guys." You say with puffy red eyes. "For what?" Gen asked confused. 

"For everything, for always being there when I need you, for being by my side and having my back all the time." Gen kisses my cheek. "You're my best friend and I-I love you. Of course I am always there for you and have your back. As you always got mine." She says hugging you. She stands up. 

"But now I gotta go and prepare everything for the BBQ." She says goodbye to you and Jensen and leaves. You sit down on the couch and continue watching 'Jane the Virgin'. Jensen sits down next to you. You look at him and smile. He puts his arm around you and you cuddle up to his chest. He kisses you head. 

"We don't have to go to this BBQ, Jared and Gen would understand."   
You know he just means it well. "I know, but I need to be around people I love." You say and he smiles. You really need this distraction from that what has happened last night. You want to try to think about that as less as possible. 

"You are around me." He says smirking, you have to smile and playfully hit his chest. "Jensen you know how it was meant." "I just wanted to see you smile."

He says looking up to you with a smile.   
"I love you, you know that?" You say smiling.   
"I know." He says and kisses you. He deepens the kiss and kisses you more passionately until you pull away, because I know where it ends.   
"Jay, I-I can't do this." You say and stand up. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks in concern and stands up to pull you in a hug, but you back off.

"No, it's just- I just feel so disgusting and dirty. I'm sorry." "I am sorry, you have no reason to apologize. I guess I rushed a bit." He is about to leave you but you stop him. "Jensen it's not your fault. I-I'm so sorry that I am so different to you, you don't deserve this. But he broke something inside me and I don't know what. When I think about Sex it was always something enjoyable but now? It's something I'm afraid of because of him. I'm so sorry.   
I love you, but I don't feel ready." You say and go to the kitchen. 

He follows you and reaches for your wrist. "I know we just had sex yesterday."   
Wait, did he really just said that?   
"Are you fucking kidding me?! Is this all about sex?!" you say completely angry.

"You're just thinking about sex right now?! Seriously?!" you add. "No no no, it shouldn't have sounded like that, I-I meant-" You cut him off.

"How should it have sounded? That you're just thinking of sleeping with me?!" Every kind of emotions storms through your body, but the most disappointment.

"No! I didn't even have a chance to to speak out!" Now he starts raising his voice.   
"Then speak out!" You yell at him.   
"What I meant, was that many things have changed in than less 20 hours. And it breaks my heart to see you this way. And I'm so sorry I rushed it, I-I'm sorry." 

This changed some things between you and Jensen, although you know he would never force you to anything. You wouldn't enjoy sleeping with him. It feels so much different. You look angry at him, but you know now how it was meant. It's true 20 hours ago everything was okay except what the fan said to you at the airport.

Everything seemed perfect then that shit happened to you. You also know, that came out of his mouth was meant different, than it has sounded. You look in his face, I see guilt and pain. He feels guilty for what he said and how it must have sounded.

"I know, you're really sorry and I know you didn't mean that. Yesterday everything seemed so perfect with you. But today nearly everything is changed, I know he didn't rape me but that he tried let me feel fear. I'm so thankful that you saved me in time. Now I can't sleep with you even when I think about I am afraid of it. I just see how he tried that." You say and start crying. 

Jensen comes over to you and pulls you in a hug. "I hope you know that, I meant it so much different, from yesterday to today because of that son of a bitch. Yesterday you enjoyed the thought of us having sex and today because of him you feel scared. I would never force you to anything you don't want to do. Everything just seems so much different and it hurts. It hurts to see you so scared." You look up into his eyes and they're filled with tears and pain. 

It hurts you seeing him crying, you feel guilty for believing he would even think about sex right now.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sorry, that I believed you would just care about sex in this situation." You say feeling guilty and he kisses my forehead as response.   
"It really sounded this way." He says feeling guilty. "I don't want to fight with you." You say into his chest. 

"Me neither. You should know I always think about what's the best for you and not for me." "I know, that's why I feel so selfish sometimes." "No chick flick moments, Dean would say." You add and hear his chuckle. You pull away. "I think we should get ready." He says   
"I guess you're right." You say and go to the bathroom to take a shower. 

After that you put a skinny jeans and a hoodie on. You dry your hair and put them into a messy bun. You leave the bathroom and go to the kitchen where Jensen is playing with his phone. He looks up. "Can we leave?" He asks. "Yeah." You are about to leave and then you remember the beer. 

"Wait, the beer." You head into the kitchen and take the beer out of the fridge. "I almost forgot about that." He says.   
"Good that I remembered." You say smiling. You leave and Jensen closes the door. You walk hand in hand on foot to Gen and Jared's house.

After 10 minutes we arrive their house, you ring the doorbell and she opens the door, with Shep in her arms, in less than a minute. "Hey." She whispers. "Hey." You two whisper back and hug her from the side. You give Shep a kiss on his forehead. 

Jensen and you walk in the backyard, where Jared, Misha, Mark and some other friends of the crew are already there. Jared stands immediately up and hugs you.

"I'm so sorry." He says and kisses your head.   
You give him a weak smile. Misha just comes to you and hugs me without saying a word, what you totally prefer. "Who's hungry?" Jared asks.  
"Me, I'm starving." You say and Jared and Jensen walk to the grill. 

You sit down and Misha next to me. "Where is Vic?" You ask him. "She couldn't make it." "Oh I really wanted to meet her." Misha and you keep talking.

Jensen PoV 

''Dude, I don't know what to do.'' I say to Jared. He looks up from the grill and looks at me. "I'm so sorry, when Gen told me what happened. I was beside myself with rage, I mean how can someone do things like that?" "I don't understand either." I say and he gives me a pat on the back.

"Everything will be fine, just give her some time." "I hope so." I look at her and see her laughing, thanks Misha. "But Jar." "Yeah." He gazes at me. "Since a week I toy with the thought, but especially since yesterday to ask her. I saw how she wanted that and I want that too." "You what?" Gen asks quietly standing behind us. 

I turn around and see a huge smile on her face, then I look back to Jared who also smiles. "Nice to hear that, but isn't it a bit to fast or early?" Jared asks. "Maybe, but I don't want to wait anymore. I love her, man. I want her as fast as possible to call her my wife. I want to make her happy." Gen and Jared smile. "Do you have a specific plan?" She asks. 

"I thought about traveling through Europe and then in Venice or Amsterdam or Rome I want to purpose to her." "Oh my God you are so romantic." Gen says and hits playfully my back. "But don't forget about JIBCON." Jared says laughing. "I never could." "I will help you,with your plan." Gen says and I nod thankful. Jared just smiles. 

"This will be amazing, when my best friends are finally married." He says. "I hope she's gonna say yes." "She will." He assures me.   
"Who will what?" Y/N asks. "Uh- My mom will be happy to see you again." I say a bit unsure. "I will be happy too." She says smiling. "Jensen can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure." I say and we go to Jared's office.

Your PoV

That was weird, he's hiding something. You see the alcohol and cannot resist. You just want to drink and forget about everything that has happened. You take a glass and fill it with whiskey. Jared looks with concern at you. You empty the glass with one sip. And fill your glass with another shot, but this time a bit more. Jensen comes back, you sit down. 

You sit between Misha and Jared while Jensen and Gen are sitting across from us. You eat some burgers and fries. You drink more and more until you're drunk. Jensen looks really angry, but you don't care. You take another drink and empty it fast. You fill your glass again.

"Y/N, maybe you should stop." Jensen says calmly and is about to take the drink out of your hands, but you grab it harder. "No, I-I don't think so." You say completely drunk and finish the drink fast. Jared and Gen look worried at each other. 

You fill your glass with whiskey again and Jensen gets more angry. Gen comes over to you. "Honey, I don't know how you're feeling, but-" you cut her off. "Yes, you're right you don't know how I'm feeling." you snap at her and sip your drink. Jared and Jensen come over to you two. 

You fill it again and finish it fast. "You'll definitely got enough." Jared says and takes your glass. "Jensen, please just take her home, I-We don't want to fight with her. I mean she's completely drunk." Gen says. "I'm so sorry, guys." Jensen says and looks angry at you. "Y/N we go. Now!" He yells slightly and grabs your wrist and drag you through the front door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yells at you, but you just laugh at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" you ask him laughing, you just can't take him serious. He walks in front of you and turns around. "I don't know what is going on inside your head, but you never drink your problems away, y/n/n." you just laugh.   
"It's senseless, you take nothing serious right now." He says and a few moments later we arrive the house. He opens the door and you look at your phone it's 5 minutes after midnight.

"Happy birthday Baby." you say and start kissing him more than you should. He pushes you slightly away. "Thank you, but you're drunk. You will regret this next morning." "I don't care." you say and start kissing him harshly. 

"Y/N we can't do this." "Of course we can, it's your birthday." You kiss his neck. "Enough,   
y/n!!" He yells and pushes you gently away. "Just get some sleep." He says more calmly. "When it's that what you want." You say and he rolls his eyes and go to the bedroom. You crush on the bed and fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

You wake up the next morning and feel a pounding headache. You look to the other side of the bed and realise it's empty. You run a hand down your face and look at your nightstand. You see a note, a glass of water and a aspirin. 

Note: Hey, I thought you might wake up with a headache. 

Jensen 

You take the glass and the aspirin and swallow the aspirin down. You start realising, how you snapped at Gen and Jared. How you tried to drink your problems away and although you didn't want sex you tried to have it with him because it's his birthday. You feel embarrassed. Oh shit the party. It's 11 am. You dial Gen's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She says.   
"Gen it's me y/n/n, I-" you run a hand through your hair. "I-I wanted to apologise, how I acted, how I snapped at you I'm so sorry. How I tried to drink my problems away, I'm so sorry."   
"Hey honey come down, it's fine. I know you're sorry, but you have to try forgetting it for your own sake, okay? Promise me that."  
"I promise you that." You chew on your lip.  
"Anyway you know my plans for today don't you?" You ask her.

"Uh yeah, Jared is gonna pick Jensen up at 1pm and I will come over at 1:20." She answers.  
"Thanks. For everything. Bye." "Bye." You hang up. You go to the bathroom and take a shower after that you put on a ripped jeans and a white shirt. You go downstairs, where Jensen is busy with his phone. You walk to him and peck his lips.

"Good morning, birthday kid." you say smiling but he doesn't respond the smile nor say anything. "Is anything wrong?" you ask him and he looks for the first time at you.   
"If anything is wrong?" He scoffs.

"Since when do you drink your problems away, huh?" He adds and you see him clenches his jaw of anger. "Look, uh- I'm sorry, Jensen. I know what I did solves nothing. And I'm really sorry, I know how angry you were-are, it's just I needed to forget for a few hours."

"To forget? Are you kidding me? Why did you do that?" "I'm sorry okay, I really am. I'm sorry how I acted when we arrived home, it's so embarrassing when I think about that. I don't want to fight on your birthday." You walk to him and wrap my arms around his neck and his hands find immediately their place on your waist. 

"I'm sorry, Jensen. It will never happen again I promise. I try to forget about that and start looking forward." "Just do that never again." "I promise." He leans in and kisses you. 

"What do you have planned for today?" He asks and smirks. "Nothing, just relaxing with my boyfriend on his birthday. Why are you asking?" you say smiling.

"Are you sure you didn't plan anything?"   
"I'm pretty sure." "Good." "Jared picks me up at 1, I hope that's okay?" "Of course, why shouldn't be that okay?" "I don't know, because you wanted to spend some time with me." He smirks and wraps his arms around your waist. "We can do that afterwards." you say and peck his lips.

"Do you wanna watch an episode of Jane the Virgin?" He asks you and your eyes widened.  
"Since when do you wanna watch that show? I knew you like that show." you say and hit his chest playfully. "Guilty." He smirks and you two walk into the living room. 

You sit on the couch and you open Netflix. He puts his arm around you and you snuggle into his chest. 

After a few episodes the doorbell rings. "I got it." you say. You run to the door and open it. "Hey." He says and hugs you from the side. "How long do I have to distract him?" He whispers. "For about two hours." you whisper and Jensen enters the hallway. 

"Hey Dude, happy birthday." Jared says and gives him a bro hug. "Ready for golf?" Jared asks him after the hug. "Oh yes!" He exclaims. They leave the house and drive away. 

About 20 minutes later Gen arrives and you start preparing food, drinks and a birthday pie. An hour later Misha and Mark arrive. "Hey guys." You say opening the door. You hug both of them and they follow you into the kitchen. "Y/N/N what did you buy for his birthday?" Misha asks while he takes a sip of his water. "I bought him a trip with me." you say smiling. "That's amazing, dear." Mark says and Gen looks at you.

I'm"That's so romantic." She says. The doorbell rings. "That might be my sister and her hubby." you say and walk to the door and open it. "Hey sis." She says hugging you. "Hey Brad." you hug you brother-in-law.   
"Thanks for the invitation." He says.   
"Oh it's my pleasure, Jensen will be happy to see you two." you smile.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings. Again.   
You open the door and see Jensen's sister.   
"Oh gosh, y/n/n. I am so happy to see you."   
Mackenzie says hugging you tightly.   
"And you don't know how happy I am." you say and gesture her in. "When will be Jensen here?" She asks me while you go into the kitchen. "In a few minutes." you say.

"Oh then I am in time." She says laughing.  
"I guess so." you say with a smile. "Oh hey, Mac." your sister says and they hug each other. A few more moments later you hear the front door opening.

"Babe, I'm home." Jensen yells through the hallway and you run into the hallway.   
"Hey." you say to Jared and Jensen. You peck Jensen's lips and hug Jared. "Jensen, I have a surprise for you." "What for a surprise?"   
"If I would say that it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." you say smirking. "Just close your eyes." you add and put your hands in front of his eyes. 

You walk hand in hand to the kitchen. You smile at everybody staying there and smiling.   
"Okay Jay, open your eyes." you say putting your hand away from his eyes. Immediately a smile appears on his face.

"Guys what are you doing here? I am so happy to see you." He say and greats everyone. 

You all spend a great time together and enjoy the evening. Jensen thanks you for the party and kisses you quick. "I love you." He whispers.  
"Me too." You say pecking his lips. 

"And it's was an amazing surprise to see my sister, it's sad that my brother couldn't make it, but I like and appreciate it a lot." He says and kisses your temple. 

"Okay Jared we should leave, my sister is probably waiting for us." Gen says and stands up. They say their goodbyes and leave. "We should probably leave too." your sister says. "Yeah, me too." Misha and Mark said at the same time. "Oh okay." you say a bit sad sad, but they're right it's already 10 pm and we nearly spent the whole day together.

"I'll leave too, see you at dinner tomorrow." Mac says. They all say their goodbyes and leave. You close the door and walk into the living room. 

"So just you and me." you say laughing. "Yeah." He says and comes to you and puts his hands on your hips. He leans in and kisses you. You slightly push him away and pull away from the kiss. 

"I got something for you." you say smiling and take out an envelope. "What is that?" He smiles. "Just open it." you say. He opens the tickets and looks at me with a huge smile. "Poland? Does that mean I finally meet the rest of your family?" He exclaims. 

You nod with a huge grin. He never met the rest of your family, there was never the time and then you two broke up, but now is the best opportunity. 

He kisses me passionately. "That's the best birthday present. I am so happy that I will finally meet them." He says so happy.  
"You know, I always wanted to meet them." He says and comes closer and places his hands on your hips. "I know." you say. "Thank you, I love you." He says and kisses you. "I know." I say smiling. 

"Let's go to bed." He says and takes your hand. You go upstairs to your bedroom. He and you change your clothes and lay down. You cuddle up to his chest and with one hand he takes your hand and with the other he plays with your hair. 

"Maybe we should bring some stuff from your apartment to this place." He says and kisses your hand. "This would be nice." you say and look up into his eyes. 

He leans in and kisses you, more and more, but this time you don't stop. He rolls you on your back so that he's above you. His hand moves down to your hip while the other one is on your back. Never breaking the kiss. You tug on his shirt and he looks you in the eyes. 

"You really want this?" He asks softly and you just nod. You take off his shirt and he kisses you again. He takes yours off and reveals your bare chest. "You're beautiful." he says and kisses you again, you blush every time by hearing him say that.

He slowly takes your underwear and his boxers off. He slides into you, but this it isn't about pleasure, it's how you show each other how much you love each other.


	16. Chapter 16

You wake up the next morning, seeing Jensen staring at you and playing with your hair.   
"Good morning." you say and he gives you a quick kiss. "Morning." He says after the kiss and grins at you. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?" you ask. "That was the best birthday ever." He says and gives you another kiss. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." He says and kisses you passionately and pulls away. "When is the dinner at your parents' today?" "At 6pm." He answers. "Great, then we can drive to my apartment and get my stuff."   
"Yeah, then you're finally officially moved in." He kisses you and you both smile into the kiss.

You get up and take the blanket with you.   
"Hey!" He yells. "Ups." you laugh and go to your suitcase. You take your underwear, sweatpants and a hoodie out. You go into the bathroom and take a shower. You dry yourself and let the the towel around your hair and put on your clothes. 

You walk out of the bathroom and go downstairs into the kitchen. You take out a pan and start preparing the mixture of pancakes. Then you feel a buzz in your pocket and see:

@jensenackles tagged you in a post.

Jensen comes behind you and grabs his arms around your waist. "That's a cute picture and thanks for tagging." you say laughing.   
"Thank you again, I really missed her. It was the best surprise." He says and kisses you cheek and pulls away. "Pancakes? I love your pancakes." He says and pecks your lips. 

"Sit down." you say and put the mixture into the pan. You roast the pancakes and after a few minutes the plate is filled with pancakes. 

Jensen watches every step you do and smiles. "Why are you smiling?" you ask.   
You get a plate and sit down. "Nothing, I'm just really lucky to have you." He says and you blush.

"So romantic Mr Ackles." you smile. "Well, I'm lucky too." you add and peck his lips. He smiles. "Let's eat, I'm starving." He says. You eat breakfast, he thanks you again for the party yesterday. You finish breakfast and keep talking.

"So do we drive to your apartment and get your stuff?" He smirks. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you the same." "Then let's go." He says and takes the keys. You walk outside the front door and he locks it. You sit into the car and drive 20 minutes to your 'old apartment'. 

You check your mails and see many letters without return address. Jensen already went upstairs. You open the letter and read. 

You little hoe, I hope you gonna die soon.   
Jensen deserves so much better than you.  
I cannot understand, why you two are back together. You're not good enough for him.   
So please just die or I'll kill you, you bitch!

Tears start welling up in your eyes and you sink to the ground. You open the other letters they are all equal, just another words. You stand up and walk upstairs to your apartment. You sit down on your sofa, Jensen is grabbing things out of your bedroom. He comes into the living room.

"Why did take so long?" He asks, but you don't answer. "Y/N/N?" He sees my back, so he can't see my face. "Y/N?" you look at these letters and ignore him. He kneels in front of you.  
"Hey, look at me." He softly lifts your chin.  
"Why were you crying?" He asks and sees the letters in your hands. 

He takes the letters and reads through them. He hugs you tightly and you fist his shirt in your hand. "Jay they know where I live." you say between sobs. "Shhh, I know." He says and strokes your head. "I'm scared, what if someone really kills me?" "Shhh, this will never happen. I promise." He kisses the top of your head. 

"You have to be strong, don't let these bad people ruin your happiness, okay? I love you, that's all matters." you nod and look up into his eyes. "I don't deserve you." He leans in and kisses you. "I don't deserve you." He says, while he pulls away. "I love you too. It's just- it hurts, that people don't accept, that we're back together. They don't know the truth, they're just judging by rumours, they hear from the media."

"Exactly, they don't know the truth. So don't care about them, they're idiots. Dumb haters." You slowly pull out of his embrace. You wipe your tears away and stand up. "Okay, let's get the important stuff out of here." you say with a weak smile. 

You pack your clothes, some kitchen things, bed sheets, one shelf you love and your smartTV. "You know we can buy a new one." He says with a smile. "I know, but we can also use this one, it's just 1 year old." 

"You're right." He says. You put the things into his car, wondering how everything fits in.   
You sit in the passenger seat and Jensen in the driver seat. You drive back and unload your stuff. Your favourite shelf and TV come into the bedroom.

The TV goes on top of the shelf, you unpack your clothes and take them to the walk-in-closet. After a while you lay on the bed and switch the TV on. Jensen enters the room and looks at the TV.

"Hey! You continue watching without me?"   
"Uhm no." you say with a playful smirk. He lays down next to you and starts tickling you.   
"Jensen stop." you say between the giggles.   
"When you admit, that you were about to watch without me."

"But that's not true." you say laughing and he tickles you more. "Sorry, I didn't hear, what I wanted to hear." He says with a grin.  
"Fine, I was about to watch without you." you say with a playful smirk and he stops.   
He's half on top of me and looks straight into your eyes. "I'm proud of you." He says.   
"Where's this coming from?"

He plops next to you and wraps his arm around your shoulder. He looks you into the eyes and cups your cheek. "After all these days you didn't stop fighting and after these letters you didn't stop smiling." "Because of you." you smile. 

He kisses you passionately and pulls me on top of him so that my legs are at each of his sides. Never breaking the kiss. His hands are on your hips. After a while, we both pull away for air and you lay back down next to him and cuddle up to his chest. 

Jensen switches the TV on and you watch your TV show. After 2 or 3 hours watching TV you stand up. "Hey, where you're going?" He asks and reaches for your wrist."Uh honey did you look at the clock? We have a dinner at your parents' today and maybe we should get going." He pulls you close to himself.

"But I want to stay here with you. In bed." He whispers into you ear, you swear you could hear a smirk in his voice. "Jensen I'd love to, but we promised that your parents." you say smiling. 

So you get ready, you wear a white/blue blouse and a black jeans. Jensen is already ready when you enter the kitchen, as always. You leave the house and lock the door. You get into the car and drive to his parents house.


	17. Chapter 17

You arrive at his parents' house, Jensen parks in the driveway and you get out of the car.   
"Okay, I don't know why, but I'm kinda nervous." you say. "Why that?" He questioned.   
"You know, they love you." He adds. You give him a weak smile and he takes your hand and leads you to the front door. 

He rings the doorbell and his mom Donna opens it. "Oh gosh, y/n. So good to see you." She says and you smile at her, then envelopes you into a hug. You hug her back. She lets go of you and hugs Jensen. "Now, come in." She says and gestures you in. You follow her into the living room to greet Mac and Josh. 

"Y/n so good to see you, really." He gives you reassuring smile. Is it obviously that you're nervous? "Guys, dinner is served." Donna says and you all go into the dining room. You sit down next to Jensen and Mac. Josh, Donna and Alan across from you.

The food always smells so good you love her cooking. "Donna the food smells so good." you say while she places the food on the table.   
"Thanks sweetie." She says squeezing your shoulder and sits down. 

Everyone starts putting food on their plates, after that you begin eating. "Why are you back with my son although you cheated on him?" Alan suddenly speaks up and you choke on your food. "Wh-What?" you say shocked and look at Jensen, who's eyes are widened.

"Dad, seriously?" Josh says. "I'm just asking, I don't want my son to be with some who's cheating on him." "Okay, wow, Alan I thought we both are happy that they're back together." Donna shakes her head in disbelief. 

You look at Jensen to see how disappointed he is of his father. You don't know, if you should leave or stay. You're also hurt how his father is thinking of you. Did Jensen never tell them the truth?

Maybe Jensen and you shouldn't be back together- "Dad." Jensen says firmly and rips you out of your thoughts. "She never cheated on me." "It's that what she's telling you?" This words are hurting you for calling you a liar. 

"That's enough!" Mac shouts at Alan. "Honey, please stop crying." Donna says and stands up from her chair. You didn't even realize that tears has welled up in your eyes. Donna walks behind you and pats your shoulder. 

"Everything will be fine, I absolutely support your relationship with Jensen." She whispers into your ear and hugs you from behind. "Dad, I love her! She was and is the only one that makes me happy." Jensen says strict. "I know that." Donna says and puts her other hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"At least one of my parents." Jensen scoffs.   
"Joanna was better for you." Alan says and looks rather cold at me. "That's enough!" Jensen and Donna say. Jensen stands up and throws his napkin on the plate. 

"I'm sorry mum, I'm not hungry anymore." He says and goes into the backyard. Leaving you all alone. Great. "Dad what is wrong with you? I- we thought you like her." "I do, but after what she did to him." "You want to know the truth?" you speak up and everyone looks at you. Tears streaming down your cheeks. "I already know the truth." He says while eating a piece of food.

"I think you don't." Mac says. "Honey speak." Donna says. "I made mistakes, that's true. I'm not gonna deny that. In this time, when Jensen and I broke up, it wasn't feeling good anymore or I didn't think we should stay together anymore. It felt like a must, because of the press and the internet. We didn't see each other often, but-but I loved and still do love him. I've never cheated on him, yes I met someone, but we never kissed or had sex. Nothing. I felt unwanted and unneeded-" 

"She felt that way because of me." Jensen interrupts you, during leaning against the doorframe. "But you were going to purpose to her, didn't you?" Alan asks. "Yeah, but I didn't notice how I made her feel or how I treated her I was most of the time irritated about everything. I noticed that after she told me she wanted to end the relationship. She went to this guy, yes it's true but it was after everything has ended." Jensen continues for you. "To be honest at first I thought she betrayed me, but Jared and Gen told me about everything, after I kept saying she betrayed me. As you Jared and Gen know, they never lie." 

"But when you felt this way-" he looks at me "-why are you back together?" "I got an job offer of Supernatural. When started I thinking about Jensen then, I realized I still love him. I thought I was over him, but I wasn't. Jensen and I met up and talked about everything. While we talked about everything I felt the feelings for him I had all these years ago. He told me he never stopped loving me. That's when we decided we should give us an another try." you look at your hands in your lap.

"But it's okay, if you still don't wanna trust me."   
"Look, I'm really sorry-" you look up and don't trust your ears that he's apologizing "-I-I didn't know the truth. I thought it was because our son-" he points at Jensen "-told us so." 

"Hey, it's not his fault. Who would ever thought they would get back together?" Josh asks.   
"Exactly, nobody." He adds. "Also Dad, since when do you believe in rumours from the press?" Jensen asks. "I really don't know."

Donna and the rest looks at Alan, while you look at your hands. 'Now apologize.' Donna mouths to him. "Y/N, I guess I have to apologize." "You guess?" Jensen scoffs.

"It's okay, I guess I would have acted the same way." you say with a weak smile. "Really? So you're not mad at me?" He asks. "No, already forgotten." you look at you hands and feel Jensen gazing at me. 

He knows, it's definitely not okay. You're hurt, but he also knows you respect his parents. You would never say anything, that's rude or inappropriate. "Okay the good vibes are gone now." Mac chuckles. "Seems like that." you smile at her. "Mum thanks for dinner, but I think it's better when y/n/n and are gonna leave now." Jensen says. 

"Thanks Donna." you say and hug her, Josh and Mac. "I hope we see us next time under better circumstances." Donna says while you're making your way down the hallway to the front door. You give her a small smile. "Bye." you say one last time before leaving the house and entering the car. Jensen does the same. Before he starts the car he looks at you and searching for my eyes, but you avoid looking at him. "You're okay?" "Yeah." you brush it off.   
"Can we just head home?" you add. As response he starts the engine.

During the drive home we don't talk much, it's a real odd situation. "Can you stop being so...quiet?" He says while you arrive at your driveway. "Jens what do you expect from me?" you look at him for the first time and open your seatbelt. "I-I don't know, that you're not mad at me?" you reach for his hand 

"Jay, I know it's not your fault we both thought both your parent are okay with that. Your mom was-is, but your dad-" you take your hand away and look at your lap "-your dad isn't okay with that. Yeah, maybe he apologized, but he sees me as the bitch, who cheated on his son. It hurts, that your dad doesn't like me anymore. It's an odd situation, Jensen. You know the truth and you also know I love you so so much, but maybe I am not the-"

"The right woman for me?" He scoffs and completes your sentence. "Yeah, I don't wanna be your wife, your dad doesn't like. It-it-" you choke on a sob "-it breaks my heart even thinking about that, we just-" you're interrupted by Jensen's lips on yours. His hands cup your face and your hand find its place on his neck.

He stops and rests his forehead against mine.   
"Please don't say that, I- I don't want to loose you ever again. Never." you look into his green orbs and can't help but smile. "My mom, sister and brother are happy for me and to be honest for its more important that my mom supports us then my father." He shrugs and smiles at me.

"Y/n/n, I love you more than everything. Since I got you back I'm the happiest man alive. You're the woman I want to marry, to have kids, a family with." He gives you a kiss on the cheek. "Are you really sure about that I am the right one?" you ask him. "Don't you ever doubt on that. You're making me a lucky man." He says with a laugh. 

"Let's go finally inside." He adds and brings your hand to his lips and kiss it. You get off the car and head to the front door. Jensen unlocks the door and you step in. You both go upstairs into your shared bedroom, you change into some comfy clothes and lay down in the bed.

He lays down next to you and looks at you with a frown. "About what are you thinking?" He asks. "About a lot-" you cuddle up to his chest and he wraps his arm around your waist "-about what happened, about-" you choke on a sob "-about that fans hate me for being with you, these letters, the girl on the airport, about what has happened an hour ago. It's-" you take a deep breath "it's too much to handle for me lately." you cry into his chest and fist his t-shirt in your hand.   
"Shhh." He strokes your head down your back. 

Jensen PoV   
I hate seeing her this way, after a few minutes she cried herself into sleep. I take my phone from the nightstand and open Twitter. I have enough how she's feeling, she's been treated like shit, although she hasn't done anything.   
I tweet:

Jensen Ackles   
“Guys, there is an issue that employs me until a few days, even weeks. Please accept that y/n and I are back together, she makes me happy, we’re happy. Stop hating, please. I hope you all understand.”


	18. Chapter 18

Your PoV   
Since Jensen tweeted this tweet a month has passed, a quiet month. Most fans accepted his decision and stopped being rude. Of course there still be some 'fans' that keep hating me and everything you post. 

But you started to give a fuck about that, everything has soothed. You're quite happy about that. "Hey, you're ready?" Jensen interrupts your thoughts. "Yeah." you finish packing your suitcase. 

You're gonna make your way to the airport to let Jensen finally meet the rest of your family. Your mom and sister will come with you. I walk downstairs, struggling with your suitcase, Jensen laughing at you. "What?"

"Nothing, it's-" he cant help but laugh "-it's just how it looked like." "Wow thank you, you could have helped me." you playfully roll your eyes.   
"Nonetheless-" he laughs "-the cab is waiting so lets go, do you have everything? Passport, phone, important-" You're looking through your purse "-documents, everything we need?" He asked. You found everything. "Yeah, got all we need." you smile at him and walk into the hallway. 

You put your shoes and jacket on, Jensen follows you. You bend down to my lace and he slaps my ass. "Hey!what was that for?" you exclaim. "It's was a good opportunity." He shrugs and smirks. You grin at him. You step out of the door and lock the door, then you put your suitcases into the trunk and get into the cab. 

You drive to the airport and arrive after 30 minutes. When you arrive, you already see your family waiting for you. You get out, get your suitcases and greet your family.

"I'm so happy to finally see grandma." you say. "Jensen are you excited?" your mother asked, while you enter the airport. "He's been talking since a week about that trip." you answer with a smirk and Jensen just looks in embarrassment to the ground. You laugh at him. "Got ya." you say hitting his chest playfully. He smiles and pecks your lips.

"But now we should get going to our gate." your sister says. You walk to your gate and wait for 20 minutes. "Do you think your family will like me?" Jensen whispers in your ear.   
"Yes, Jensen. They're all excited as you are. You'll meet my cousins, they're all easy-going so don't worry, honey." you kiss his cheek. 

"Flight 3256 to Warsaw." The woman calls out and you make your way to the counter. 

18 hours later...

"In a few minutes we're going to land in Warsaw, Poland so please take your seatbelts on again." the stewardess says. You look to your right to find a sleeping Jensen. His head on your shoulder and looking so adorable.

"Hey Jensen baby-" stroking his cheek "-wake up we're landing." He grasps your arm, "Some more minutes." He says sleepy and you have to smile. "Jensen we're landing in Poland." His eyes shot immediately open "I'm awake." and you can't help, but laugh. 

"Oh you're awake." your mom says. "Yeah, I'm awake since an hour." you smile at her. "You're exciting to see granny?" "Yes, it's been too long, 2 years, since I've seen her the last time." "I've been there last year and she's not really doing good, y/n. Her leg is getting more and more worse and she won't be able to walk anymore." your sister says.

"Yeah, I know you told me that. She's 86 years old. She isn't that young anymore-" you smile weakly "-but Caroline is helping her and Adam either." "Who are Adam and Caroline?" Jensen whispers into your ear. "These two are my cousins, I've been grown up with.-" you smile at him "-You will get to know them in a few." 

The plane is landing and everyone is starting getting their things. You undo your seatbelt and take you things. You stand up and your mom, sister and Jensen do the same.   
"Y/N/N by the way how long will you two stay?" "Why are you asking me this now?" you laugh. "Okay, that was rude of me." your sister says laughing awkwardly.

"But I think one or two weeks, because Jensen wanted to show me some of his favourite places in Europe and we have this convention in Rome in a few weeks." you look at Jensen and he looks at you with a smile. "So let's us finally get out." your mom says. You all nod and leave. You get your luggage and look for your cousins to pick you guys up.

You go through the crowd to finally find my cousin Adam. 

AN: you have to imagine everything later with 'your' grandma is everything polish, but of course everything will be written in English. So 'your' cousins can speak English.   
Just saying. Keep enjoying reading. :) 

He spotted you and rushes to you, he says nothing and just hugs you.   
"I missed you so much and I'm so happy to see you after so much time." He says while hugging you. "I missed you and I'm happy too." you say. 

You pull away so that your mom and sister can be welcomed by him as well and Jensen just stands so awkwardly next to you.   
"So Adam this is my boyfriend Jensen, Jensen this is my cousin Adam." you smile at Jensen to give him a reassuring feeling.

"Jensen so nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Adam says while shaking his hand. "Okay, fine let us go I want to get some rest." you say and Jensen takes your hand. You walk to the car, get your luggage into the trunk and slide in. 

You drive 30 minutes to your grandma's house and arrive. "I missed this garden." you say while getting out and after closing the door.   
"So many memories." your sister adds.   
"Yeah." you smile at her. You walk to the trunk to open it and get our luggage out. 

Your mom, sister and Adam already are walking in. "You're coming?" My mom asks.  
"Yeah, just a minute." you smile at her.   
She walks in. "Why aren't we walking in too?" He asks. "Because-" you take his hand and walk to a bench "-I want to let you know something." you say looking down. 

"Why are looking down?" He asks and tilts your head up. "You know my family here hasn't got much money, so please don't-"   
"You-you really think I care about how much money or how perfect the house is?"   
"No, it's just-" 

"Babe-" he cups your cheek "-I would never judge it, it's okay." You smile and peck his lips.   
"But now-" you take his hand and stand up from the bench "- let's head inside I'm starving and I hope you will eat the food, because its polish." you smile at him. "I try." He says smiling. 

We enter the house and I take my shoes off.   
I put on some carpet slippers and Jensen laughs of me. "Why are you laughing?"   
"These shoes are-" he stops when you give him some as well. "Everyone is wearing them here, it's normal." you say hitting his chest. You go upstairs and into the kitchen. 

"There you two are." your sister says giving you both a reassuring smile. Your grandma stands up from her chair and you walk to her. "Granny sit down, you should rest." "Wow that's how great me?" She smiles.

"Of course not." you say and hug her tightly.   
"And who is that handsome man?" She says in polish and I can see Jensen shifting uncomfortably in his place. You give him a reassuring smile to make clear everything is fine. "That's my boyfriend Jensen."

"Oh that one we all heard so much of." you nod.  
"He's kinda nervous, you know." your sister laughs at my statement. "He doesn't have to." your grandma says. 

"Jensen this is my grandma." He reaches out his hand and your grandma shakes it. She smiles at him and he smiles back. You sit down at the table and Jensen right next to you, your mom next to you and your grandma, Adam and sister across from you.

You all place some food on our plates and start eating. "Where are uncle Jack and aunt Monica?" you ask your cousin and my mom and sister look questioningly at him. 

"They will come tomorrow they're taking care of some things in an another town."  
"Oh okay." you smile at him. You make some small talk, you tell them how Jensen and you got back together. 

How everything went between you till now. You told them about your career and everything until your grandma comes up with the topic engagement, marriage and kids. "Grandma we just got back to-" 

"Yeah, but you two were three years together before and your love for each other haven't changed." "Yeah that's true but we don't want to rush things." "Y/N/N you're 33 your biological clock is ticking and I want some grandchildren." your mom suddenly speaks up.   
"Oh no mom, please not that issue again." you whine and run a hand down your face.   
"Just because we are all exhausted."   
You just think: thank you.

"But now excuse me-us I'm exhausted i want to get some sleep. Where are the keys for the other house?" "It's in the kitchen." Adam says.   
"Good night guys." you say and Jensen smiles at them and says good night as well. You head into the kitchen and get the keys. 

Jensen looks at me "Why are you so annoyed?" He asks so lovely with his green orbs.   
"It's just my mom-" you say while going downstairs "- she always starts with the issue marriage, kids my biological clock. Blabla." you step through the front door outside.

Jensen looks at me "Do you wanna have kids and marriage?" You've been thinking about that, since a few weeks. You would like to get married as fast as possible because you don't want to waste any time or wait anymore. 

"Yeah, of course, but it just annoys that my mom comes every time with it. At every get together, ya know?" He nods. You walk to the car and get your bags out. Then you walk to the other house that is on the same property and you get in and you change into my pjs and a tank top. 

You slide under the sheets. Looking at your phone, looking through Twitter, Instagram and Facebook. Jensen lays down next to you and you put your phone on the nightstand.  
He wraps his arm around your shoulder and you cuddle up to his chest and you fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

You wake up, because Jensen is kissing your neck. "Jensen what are you doing?" you giggle and push his head slightly away. "I was bored." He said and continues kissing your neck. "Jensen." you say more firmly.

"What?" He looks up at you with his green orbs.   
"You know we're not alone, my mom and sister are sleeping a few doors further."   
"Your mom came in 10 minutes ago and said that she and your sister have to take care of something." He says and starts kissing your neck. Again. "Ok wow, you really need it."

"I don't know-" he looks at you "-when we have a chance like this next time." He smirks.   
you flip over and straddle his lap.   
"I like when you do that." "I know." you say and lean in to kiss him.

He places his hand on your neck and deepens the kiss his other hand squeezes your ass. His hand goes from your neck and drives under your t-shirt. His lips never leaving yours. Your hands drive under his shirt as well and touch his abs, you slowly start taking his shirt off of him. 

His lips and hands leaving you for a second, but then capture you again. Now he takes your shirt off and just leaves you in my bra and panties. His hands roam your body, until his hands find your bra and unclip it. He throws your bra on the ground revealing your bare chest. 

You feel his bulge growing through his boxers, touching your thighs. His hands cupping my breasts and squeezing them. You let out a soft moan. You slide down a little further so that your head is above his area. 

You look up at him, licking your lips, and he looks at you with pleading eyes and with so much lust. Your fingers drive down his abs to the waistband of his boxers. He lifts his hip up and you slowly slide his boxers down to reveal his erection. 

You throw his boxers on the ground. You take his shaft in your hand, he lets out a soft groan, You palm him a few times with your hand. You take him into your mouth and a small groan escapes his lips. 

He places his hand immediately on your head. You suck him for a while and let go of him with a plop. You take your panties off and throw them on the ground. You climb on top off him and slide down his member. And a moan escapes out of his and your mouth. 

He places his hands on your hips and pushes you down and let you no time to adjust yourself around him. He leans you down to kiss you and keeps thrusting inside me. You moan into his mouth. He speeds up his pace and thrust into you harder and pushes you down roughly with every thrust. 

He turns you so that you're laying on your back and he's above you. He kisses you passionately and you both moan. Then he pulls away from the kiss and puts his head in the crook of your neck. You dig your nails into his back while he keeps thrusting inside you, you swing your legs around his torso and feel a knot forming in your stomach.

"Jensen, I'm clo-" but you're interrupted by a moan. "Me too." He says and speeds up his pace again. You cum undone around his shaft and after a few thrusts more he cums too. He collapses on you, his head between your breasts. 

I keep breathing heavily. When he catches his breath he climbs off of you and lays down next to you. "Y/N/N we're back!" your mom yells from downstairs. How did she even know you're awake?

"Oh shit." you both mumble and look at each other. "Yeah, we will be down in a few!"   
you get up out of the bed and pick up your things. You throw Jensen his clothes. You disappear into the bathroom that is in your room and he takes the other one down the corridor. 

You take a quick shower, dry yourself and wrap a towel around your hair. You take your clothes on and exit the bathroom. You go downstairs, where breakfast is already waiting. "Why did you two take so long?" your sister asks, when Jensen enters the kitchen. 

"I maybe woke up just a few minutes ago before you two have arrived." you say and sip some coffee. Jensen sits down next to you and smirks. You kick his leg and look at him with wide eyes to signal him to shut up.

"Jensen how was your first night here in Poland?" your mom asks. "It was good, I guess." He smirks at you and you kick his shin. Again. But your mom and sister don't notice. "What are the plans for today?" you ask your mom.

"Well, your sister and I were getting some groceries for the family get together." Jensen looks at me. What is wrong with him? "Uh yes the get together." you smile at her. "Don't get too drunk like two years ago." your sister laughs and you shoot her a glare.

"Really funny, sister-heart." you glare at her and she keeps laughing. "Anyways,-" your mom rolls her eyes and looks at Jensen "-I hope you can drink a lot of-" your mom motions drinking a bottle of alcohol "-alcohol." She smiles.   
Jensen looks at me and you give him an apologetic look. "Yeah I guess so." you start snickering. 

"There comes a good, a really good memory into my mind." you laugh. 

Flashback   
Jensen and you went to a birthday party, when you were 1 year together. You went to this party and also played party games and Jensen drank a lot, maybe a bit too much. You had to help him to walk and you also drank alcohol, but not that much as he did. 

You just had to walk 10 minutes home, but it took more that 10 minutes. You needed an hour to walk to that flat Jensen and you got.   
After some metres he stopped walking.

"Since we-we're in a relationship and that you have already seen my little friend over here-" he points at his area. "-it's totally okay I pee in front of you." He said and opened his belt and pants. "Jensen, as much as I love you but this is too much." you said laughing. 

He didn't care that he peed on a car. "You're peeing on a car." "Yeah, it's a nice car and I wanted to mark it." He grinned. "Oh you're a dog now?" "No." He said and put his boxers and pants back on, but struggled, because he was bobbing. "Y/n could you please close my belt? I think it's broken or something." He looked at his belt and back to you. You couldn't help but laugh. 

"Of course the belt is broken." you said laughing and closed his belt. Then you walked in front of him, you turned around and didn't see him, he was talking to road sign because it was standing in his way. 

"Get out of my way." He yelled at the sign. You took out your phone and filmed it, because you had to send this Gen and to show her the next day. "Get the fuck out of my way."   
"I'm Dean Winchester so get away!" and then it was getting embarrassing, because people started looking weird at him. You pulled him from the sign away and you walked home.

The next day you showed him the video, he was like, I wasn't myself, I was drunk. He felt embarrassed, that you laughed so hard about him.

Flashback end

"What kind of memory?" your sister asks.   
"I don't want to embarrass him in front of you, I just say there was a birthday par-" he chokes on his food. "-ty."

"Oh good you remember, honey." you smirk at him. "And no more people need to know that." He almost growls. "It's already embarrassing enough, that Jared, Gen and Misha know that video." "Wait there's a video?" your mom asks.  
"Yeah, a really good one." I laugh and play with your food. 

"I just hope he's not going to end like this, because there will be a lot alcohol. Welcome to Poland." you pat his back. He just shoots you a glare and grin at him. You finish eating and go alone to your room, because Jensen wanted to ask your sister something. You lay down and switch the TV on.

Jensen PoV   
"What did you want to ask me?" she asks me.   
"(Y/m/n), could you join us? I also wanted to ask you something." "Is everything alright?" her sister asks me.

"Yeah, it's everything alright. I'm just planning something and I wanted to ask you for your opinion and help." I say while playing with the velvet box in my pocket. 

"Spill it." I'm getting a bit nervous, I put the velvet box out of my pocket and reveal them the ring. "You don't." They both say at the same time. "And-" I start. "Of course you have my blessing." her mom interrupts me and looks at the ring. "You know it's really beautiful and I know she will like it."

"Really?" I ask a bit unsure.   
"Of course." her sister squeezes my shoulder.   
"So for what do you need our help?"   
"Are there any places she likes here?"  
"Yeah, there's a lake, just 10 minutes from here." her sister smiles at me.   
"When do you want to ask her?"

"To be honest? Right now. But I'm really unsure if I'm not rushing anything." "I think you're not rushing anything-" her mom speaks up. "-you two know and love each other for so long now. Just some bad and unnecessary things happened, but that's life." She gives me a reassuring smile.

"You know it would be cool, if you two would be engaged, when all of the family is coming later." her sister smiles at me. "But it's your choice and don't worry the most of them are speaking English." "I was thinking the same, when you two told us that there is the get together I was playing with this thought, although I had different plans."

"What did you have got for plans?"  
"I wanted to propose to her in Italy or Amsterdam. I planned a little trip through Europe." "Wow, that's really romantic. But you can still do this trip, you know that?" 

"But I think it will be more special and unique if you propose to her at a place she loves more than everything and that she knows so well." her mom speaks up.

"You're right." I smile at her.   
I go upstairs to see her watching TV and I definitely don't understand any word.  
"Hey babe, you wanna go for a walk?"   
"Sure, there's a lake, I really like." She smiles at me. We get ready and walk hand in hand to the lake.


	20. Chapter 20

Jensen PoV  
We're walking to the lake, I look at her side profile and have to smile. "How it comes that you asked me to go for a walk?" she smiles and catches me gazing.

"I don't know, I thought it might be better than laying in bed all day and I'm for the first time here." I say smiling. "You're right." she says and stops me. "Why are we-" she cups my cheek and looks me into the eyes with her y/e/c and then to my lips. "I love you, Jensen." but before I can answer her lips are pressed to mine and my fingers tangle through her hair. 

She kisses me so softly, but passionately and we have to pull away. The need for air is too high. She smiles at me, I smile back. "I love you too." I say peck her lips one last time. She takes my hand and we keep walking to the lake. When we arrive, not many people are walking around there, better for me.

My other hand plays with the velvet box.   
Maybe I shouldn't do that? Is it to early?  
But I've never stopped loving her.   
She's the one I want a family with, the woman I want to marry, the woman I want to be the mother of my future children.

"Jensen-" she interrupts my thoughts "-you're listening to me?" I look at her. "Yeah, I was just lost in thoughts for a second." I smile at her.  
"What were you thinking about?" "About how happy I am to be here with you." I bring her hand to my lips and give it a soft kiss.

She smiles at me and this smile could brighten up a room, this smile brightens up my life.   
We keep walking until we approach a little bridge, where no one is. She's talking about something and doesn't notice, when I stop and get on one knee. 

"Jensen?" She looks to her side and doesn't see me, she turns around seeing me on one knee and getting the velvet box out of my pocket. She looks at me in shock, but I guess the good one. She put one hand in front of her mouth and come nearer to me.

"Jensen, what are you doing?" She asks me and I take her hand. I open the velvet box with my other hand to reveal the ring. 

"Y/N, we know each other since 2006, so 7 years and 1 of them as friends, 3 of them we were a couple and 3 of them we were apart. The last three years were hard, but now, since I got you back you make me the happiest man alive. I don't want to waste any more time. My love for you hasn't changed, I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children.   
So, y/n will you marry me?" I let out a shaky and nervous breath. 

It seems like hours until she says something. "Jensen, I really love you-" she's gonna say no, it was too early. "-but I think we're rushing things and it's not a good idea." She says and my heart tightens, until I see a smirk on her face. "You should have seen your expression-" she laughs for a second "Yes, of course I want to marry you." She smiles. 

"You're mean. So is this a yes?" I ask her and she smirks. "Yes, 100 times yes." She exclaims. I stand up and take the ring out of the box and slide it on her finger. Then I take her face into my hands and kiss her passionately. She puts her arms around my neck and tends her head to the side to deepen the kiss. 

We pull away and I rest my forehead against hers. "You just made me the happiest man alive." I say and hug her tightly and she carries her head into my chest.

"And you made me your fiancé." She says and I hear the smile in her voice. She looks up into my eyes. "I cannot say it enough, but I love you so so much." she says and smiles.

"And I cannot say how much I love you and happy I am with you." I say and take her hand.   
I can't wait to marry and call her Mrs. Ackles. 

Your PoV   
You can't realize, he really proposed to you. He really did that. You can't be more happier and your mum? She will be even more happier than you already are. You look at your hand and observe your engagement ring. 

"Well, to be honest, you made a good choice." you say smiling, looking at the ring for a second and then looking to Jensen. "Uhm, I had some help, cause I couldn't decide." "Let me guess, Jared and Gen helped you to choose one." He smiles awkwardly. 

"Guilty." He says and laughs. You smile to yourself and play with the ring. You keep walking around the lake for an hour and get back home.

"Mom, we're home." you yell through the house and start taking off your shoes until you hear laugher. "I guess-" you say and put your shoe back on "- they're already here." you smile at him and intertwine your fingers with his.

"But wait-" he stops in his tracks -"isn't that early, that already they're here?" He asks.   
"Welcome to Poland honey." you say and peck his lips. "But now let's go, we have some big news." you walk into the backyard and everyone looks at you. 

"There you are guys." your sister says and points to two places next to her. You greet everyone and introduce them Jensen. He just smiles at everyone. 

Then you sit down next to your sister. She whispers something to Jensen and her eyes widen and she immediately looks at your hand with the ring on.

"You aren't." She whispers with a big smile.  
"We are!" you quietly exclaim. She puts her arm around my shoulder and kisses the side of my head. "Yes. Finally." Jensen says with a cute smile. "I guess you knew this with the lake." you say a bit teasingly.

"I actually did." He smirks. Your sister goes to your mom and whispers something into her ear. Your mom chokes on her drink. "No way!" She screams. She immediately stands up.

"Everyone, be quiet. Y/S/N just told me that my little one, Y/N/N got finally engaged to the love of her life." She says and you cover your face deliberately with the hand where's the ring on.

"Mom, first of all I'm not your little one. I'm 34, okay? And yeah I'm finally getting married to this man here-" I point at Jensen "-and I couldn't be happier." Jensen just looks at you really confused, because he doesn't understand anything. Everything you say is in polish.

Everyone of your family looked at you with wide eyes and grins on their faces and you feel how the blush starts rising up your cheeks. "Show. Me. The. Ring." your cousin says, while coming over to you. She looks at the rings and nods. "Well, well. He really chose a good one." "Yes , he did." you say looking at him and put a hand on his thigh. "So he's that Jensen?" She ask me.

You nod, "Well, I'm more than happy that you two will get married. After what your mom told she was possessed by getting him as her son-in-law." She laughs. You nod "Yeah, she was-is totally possessed by it. She thinks he's the perfect one and yes she's right." you smile looking at the ring.

A few hours passes and it's already dark and 10pm. You keep laughing and talking about different things. Your mom has already started making plans for your wedding and so on. Your mom is kinda drunk and she's making Jensen drunk as well. He's already kinda drunk, to be honest.

Every time you stand up he grasps your wrist and pulls you on his lap, I don't know why. Like this time. "Where are you going?" He asks you mumbling."I have to go to the bathroom." He nods and let go of you. You don't have to go to the toilet, you just want to call Gen. 

It's 5pm in Texas. You walk into the kitchen, take out your phone and sit down at the table. You dial Gen's number. "Hey sweetie, how's Poland?" she greets me.

"Actually perfect." you say smiling to yourself.  
"How are you, Jensen and your family doing?"   
"We're all good and celebrating Jensen and my engagement." you refrain your laugh.

You hear her coughing at the other side of the line. "Engagement?! Did I understand that right?!" "Yeah." You breath out laughing and hear her screaming, you put your phone from your ear until she calms herself. 

"Jared!!! Jensen did it!!!!" she yells and you snicker. "He did what?" you hear Jared asking in the background. "He proposed to y/n."   
"Finally this goofball manned up and proposed." And you could see how Jared is shaking his head with a spread grin. 

"Guys, I just wanted to tell you this. I'll see you on JIB Jared and Gen I see you in a few months sadly. Or-or please come with Jared, I could need some support and my best friend around."   
"I'll let you know, I'll try ok?"

"Yes, good night, since it's 10pm here. And I will text you. So bye guys I love you and give Tom and Shep a big kiss from auntie Y/n/n."  
"Bye, y/n. We love you too I'll hear from you." You hang up and go back to Jensen to realize he's more drunk than before and your mum as well. 

Every one is rather drunk except you.   
So you take some drinks and time passes quickly until it is 12am and everyone starts leaving. You say your goodbyes and they drive home. Your mom still drowning shots with Jensen. Great. This will be a good night. 

"You're good?" your sister asks. "Yeah it's just Jensen, he's kinda drunk and when he's drunk he acts like a little child sometimes." you laugh. "Oh." She laughs and you both start tidying up.

When you finish, they finished the bottle of vodka. Your mom wants another one, but you stop the fun now. 

"But I want to have an another shot." your mom says. "Mom it's enough now, it's already 1am."   
She sighs and gives in. "Okay, you're right. I get some sleep." "Thank you." your sister and you say in unison. 

Your sister takes your mom inside and now you have the fun to take Jensen inside.   
"C'mon, it's your turn now-" you put his arm around you shoulder "- to go to bed."

"Oh-Oh the first night with my fiancé." He mumbles drunk and smirks. You try to hide your laugh and just nod. You enter the the house and close and lock the door behind you. You walk upstairs with him and lay him down.

You take his shoes and clothes off and leave him in boxers. You're about to get some comfy clothes for him, he reaches out for your wrist. "Lay down next to me." "I will, just wait." you quickly change clothes and get him a shirt. But he refuses to take the shirt on so you decide to leave him like that and lay down next him. 

When you lay down next to him, he doesn't wraps just his arms around my waist. He starts kneading your breasts and my eyes widen for a second. "Jensen you're horny and drunk."

"Who cares?" He says and drives his hand under your shirt and kneads them further. You softly moan and feel his boner, through his boxers, digging into your back. "Jensen, please stop." you say with a laugh. He kisses your neck. 

Let's just say you had some fun with a horny and drunk Jensen.


	21. Chapter 21

2 weeks later... 

The last 2 weeks went by really quick and they were beautiful. You visited all of your family there to let them know you're engaged now, they already started making plans. You even had a little engagement party, it was like the family get together.

They gave their congratulations and your mum bragged that Jensen is going to be her son-in-law. It was a good time there and Jensen loved to get to know all members of your family.

They were all happy to finally meet this man that made you the most happiest woman in this world. When they heard that him and you are getting married now, they were going crazy, cause you're the only one, who isn't married. Yet. 

Jensen and you also traveled through Warsaw, you showed him your favourite places and shops. He even wanted to look at rings for the wedding and you were shocked, because you thought he wouldn't want to do that so fast. 

But now you're on your way to Amsterdam, he wants to show you his favourite places. You're sitting in the plane and Jensen driving his fingers up and down your sides.

"What have you been thinking about?"  
"Just about the time we spent with my family." you smile up at him and he leans in kissing you. "The plane will land in a few minutes, so please get back into normal position and close your seatbelts." The stewardess says and Jensen and you drive away from each other. 

You close your seatbelts and wait until the plane lands. When the plane stops moving everyone, including you, stands up and gets their things. 

You walk out of the plane and get your bags. You walk outside and breath the air in with a smile. "There's our cab." He points at a car and we go to the cab and put your bags into the trunk.

You get into the car, Jensen tells the driver the address and drives you to the hotel.  
A few minutes later you arrive at the hotel and get out. Jensen pays the driver and gets your luggage. You push your luggage into the lobby and move to the reception. 

"Reservation for Ackles." you say while putting my sunglasses off. The receptionist looks at you with wide eyes. "Are-Aren't you y/n y/l?!" She exclaims. You nod and Jensen comes from behind and puts his arm around your waist. "Oh. MY. GOD." She says.

"Sorry for bothering you, but-but can we take a picture." "Yes of course." you say smiling at her and Jensen nods. You take the picture and she gives you your keys. You take the elevator and get to your floor. 

You step out of the elevator and look for your room. When you find the room Jensen opens the room and you walk in. It's was more like a suit then a room. It has 3 rooms, a bedroom, something like a living room and a bathroom. It's huge and beautiful. 

He closes the door and smiles at you. "I'm so happy you're here with me." He smiles down at you and hugs you tightly. "I'm happy too." you say and cuddle you head into his chest. 

"Can we go to bed? I'm tired." He nods. you walk into the bedroom with your bags. You open your bag and take out your pjs and put them on. You lay down into the bed and cover yourself with the sheets. 

A few moments later Jensen slides in next to you and puts his arm around you. You cuddle up into his chest and look into his eyes. "I love you, Jensen. And I cannot wait to be your wife." He smiles and closes the gap between you two and kisses you passionately.

"I love you too, y/n/n. And I cannot wait to be your husband." He smiles and kisses you again. You pull away and drift off to sleep. 

Next morning...

You wake up and look around yourself and your ring. You can't help but smile to yourself and feel more than happy. Jensen's arm is wrapped around your waist and intertwined with your fingers. You turn around to face him. You smile at him, his hair messy and sticking all around his head.

You cup his cheek and see a smile appears on his face. "Good morning gorgeous." He says and slowly opens his eyes and smiles even more at you. "Morning." you smile at him. He puts his hand on my waist to put you closer to him and removes his hand and cups you cheek.

He gives me a soft kiss and rests his head on yours after it. You smile into his chest and you stay like this for half an hour, just enjoying each other closeness. But then my stomach starts growling.

"Someone's hungry." Jensen teases.  
"Actually I'm starving." you chuckle and he lets you go. You get up on your feet and look at him. "I want pancakes and-and strawberries."  
"I already knew it." "How?" you ask him. "Cause I know you." He smiles. "I'm taking a shower." "And you're not asking me to join?" He smirks.

"Not today, Ackles." you smirk at him and step into the bathroom. You take your clothes off and take a shower. After some minutes you get out of the shower and put a towel around your hair then you wrap an another towel around yourself. 

You get out of the room and walk to your bag to get your clothes. You let the towel drop and put your underwear and rest on. "Breakfast is here." He says while coming back into the bedroom.

"That's great!" you exclaim and follow him into the living room. You plop down on the sofa and look at the food on the coffee table. "Everything looks and smells delicious." you say and look at him while he sits down on the sofa as well. 

"Yes it does." He says and hands you a plate. You take your pancakes and strawberries, while Jensen takes some eggs and bacon.  
-  
You finished breakfast and watch a movie now, because you're still not feeling good from travelling, so you decided to stay a the hotel. You're laying there, cuddling and watching.  
Suddenly you feel yourself dozing off and falling asleep on his chest. 

~Time skip~  
You wake up still on the coach and still with your head on his chest. You look up and see him scrolling through his phone. You shift a bit and his eyes immediately lands on you.  
"Hey beauty, are you feeling a bit better?"  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better." you smile at him and get back into a sitting position.

You glance at the clock, it reads 8pm. "How long did I sleep?" He laughs. "You slept 4 whole hours.""Oh wow, I really needed that sleep."  
"Obviously you did." He says and starts rubbing your back. "You sure you're good?"

"Yes as it seems I was just really tired." you shrug and get up from the couch to get some water. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" you ask while coming back to the couch.  
"It's a surprise." He smirks. "Aww, but I wanna know." You pout like a little kid. "You're so Sweet when you're doing this-" you smile in hope that he'll tell you "-but I'm not gonna tell you." and your smile falls.

"You're mean." you pout and cross your arms over your chest. You sit down next to him and hit his chest playfully. "Can we go to bed and watch there some Netflix?" "You just woke up."  
"But it's more comfortable there." you look at him with puppy eyes and smiling.

"I know what you're trying, stop that."  
"I'm doing nothing." you blink your eyes.  
"You got me." He stands up with you and you get into bed. You start a romantic movie and get comfortable. After a while you look up at Jensen to see him gazing at you. 

You smile and kiss him softly first, but then it turns into more passionate. You begin moving and straddling his lap never breaking the kiss. His hands resting on my waist, pulling you closer to him than you already are. 

He slowly starts moving his hands down to the hem of your shirt and pulls it over your head. He smiles at you while you do the the same with his and throw it on the ground. You lean in kiss him again his hands roaming all over your body. 

Meanwhile the kiss Jensen starts unzipping your pants and you do the same with his.


	22. Chapter 22

You wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. You get up and pull a shirt of Jensen on and walk into the little livng room, where you can see Jensen taking the breakfast of the room service. 

''Would you have woken me up?'' you tease and he smiles at you. ''Of Course I would have done that, but I thought you would love having breakfast in bed.'' he pecks your lips and walks back into the bedroom. 

He places the silver tablet on the bed and pats the place next to him. You walk to the bed and sit down. He grabs your face and kisses you softly, after that he hands you a plate with some eggs and Bacon on it. You eat and talk a bit, he wants to make a boat trip. 

''Wow, you're such a romantic.'' you say laughung. ''Everything for you.'' he says and pecks your lips. ''But now you should take a shower, we will leave in an hour.'' he takes the plates and places them on a shelf in the corridor. 

You go into the bathroom and take a shower. After you finish and dry yourself and pull your clothes on. You hairdry your hair and apply some make up. You walk out of the bathroom and put your dirty clothes into your luggage. 

A few minutes later Jensen is also showered and puts his clothes on, you walk out of the hotel room to a cab waiting for you. You drive to a boat haven where little boats are drifting on the water. 

You get out of the car and get on the boat. On the boat aren't just me and Jay, but also other people. Jensen and you take a place in the back of the boat. Jensen sits down next to to the window and puts his arms around you, kissing your forehead. 

You drive along the boat street of the Amsterdam, enjoying the air, the view and the company of each other. After some time a Group of girls come towards you, you two just think they want to take a seat, ''Hey sorry guys-'' Jensen pulls his arm way and looks at them '-can we take a picture with you? Sorry for asking in this kind of really private moment.'' Jensen is about to say something, but I cut him off. 

''It's okay.'' you take a picture and one of the girls keeps Looking at your hand. You don't want to know the fans already it's to early, so you quickly hand the phone back and they say they thank yous and walk away. 

You sit back down and Jensen puts his arm back around and takes with his other hand your face to kiss you, you both smile into the kiss. The boat stops and Jensen pulls away.

''And now I wanna take you to a Restaurant.'' you smile at him and peck his lips. You get out of the boat, he takes your hand and leads you to a restaurant just 10 minutes by foot away. You step into the restaurant, it is small but really lovely. You take seat at the table and order some food and drinks. 

You order some Pasta, because Jensen swears it is the best. We eat and drink and have some fun. 

''When do we want to start palnning the wedding?'' you laugh slightly, ''Why are you asking me that? We have enough time don't we?'' you say before sipping your wine. He takes your hand and kisses the top of it. 

''But I want to marry you so bad.'' he laughs and gives me one of his lovely smiles. You cannot help, but smile at his cute behaviour. ''We can start, when we are back in Austin, okay? Because I think my mom and sister want to take part in this and I guess you're mom ans sister as well.'' ''You're right.'' he says and you both continue eating. 

You finish eating, Jensen pays and you walk out of the restaurant. Jensen comes out with a bag. 

''What is this?'' you ask him and want to look into the bag, but he pulls away. ''It's a surprise.'' 

''You really like to make a surprise of anything, don't you?'' he nods and grins at you. 

You drive back to your hotel and get into your room. You take off your shoes and jackets, then plop down ont the sofa. You're about to take the bag, when he slaps my hand. ''Be patient.'' he says and opens the bag to reveal the dutch apple pie. It smells amazing.

"That smell so good and you know I love that pie from the shop in Austin, but an originally pie from here is so much better than the one from down there." You say and peck his lips.   
You both enjoy the pie and relax the rest of the day.


	23. JIBCON

A few weeks later...

You've just arrived in Rome, Italy and you are happy because you'll see all the others you really missed them. You are entering the hotel room and suddenly have the need to vomit and run into the bathroom.

You hang over the toilet and puke while Jensen is coming to the bathroom to hold your hair. 

''Hey Beautiful, you're okay?'' you nod and clean your mouth. 

''I guess I just ate somthing bad that is everything or the whole travelling.'' you smile at him and he helps you back to your feet. ''When do we have to be downstairs?'' you ask him while walking to you suitcase to get your toothbrush. 

''In an hour, it is just the opening ceremony, so don't worry.'' you nod and walk into the bathroom. You brush your teeth and get yourself ready. You sit down on the couch and scroll through your phone. And see yourself tagged in a tweet and recognize one of the girls you met in Amsterdam on that boat trip. 

She posted a Picture of your hand zoomed to your engagement ring and your eyes widen. 

The caption says: ''Y/N and Jensen engaged?'' Nothing more and the People in the comments discussing is it is just a normal ring or an engagement ring. This tweet already has 600k likes and 400k retweets. You did not want to go puplic that fast, it annoys you that some fans don't respect our privacy. 

''Jensen?!'' you yell for him and he walks out of the bathroom ready. ''Yeah?'' 

''Look at that.'' you show him the picture and he sits down next to you, you see him reading the caption and comments. Jensen rolls his eyes in annoyance and hands you your phone back. 

''I don't get that why some of them doesn't respect our privacy, but now although we are just a month engaged we could make it public here on the con. What do you think?'' "I don not know isn't it a bit too early?'' ''Yeah Maybe, but who cares? I want to show the world, that Y/N Y/L/N is my fiancé.'' He smiles proudly. He kisses you and holds you tight, as he starts deepening the kiss there's a knock on the door.

As you assume it is Jared, because he has the talent to disturb those moments as always.

You get off the sofa and walks to the door to open it. You're right, it is Jared.

''Hey.'' you smile at him and a few seconds later you see Misha appear behind him. You hug them both and they follow you inside. ''Hey man.'' Jared says to Jensen and bro hugs him, Misha does the same. 

Jared comes over to you after they finished their small talk and hugs me tightly. 

''Why you're hugging me?'' you mumble into his chest. He pulls away and looks at you.

''Because you too are finally getting married like it belongs.'' he smiles widely at you. You smile and kiss his cheek, after that Misha comes to you and hugs you as well and gives you his congratulations. 

A few minutes later there is an another knock on the door it is on of the assistants.

''Hey Miss Y/L/N my name is Jane and I will take you through the convention.'' she smiles at you.

''Please call me Y/N.'' I smile at her. ''Okay Y/N we have to go now and as I hear the rest is with you?''

''Yeah.'' you call for them and y'all go downstairs to the lobby. She leads you into the main panel room. 

You welcome everyone, wish them a good day and that was everyhting. You walk back upstairs back to your rooms and enter them. Jared, Mark and Misha come to your room chatting a bit and drinking some whiskey with Jensen, while you lay down in our bed and watch some Netflix. 

An hour later the others leave and a tipsy Jensen enters the bedroom with a huge grin, he changes into a comfy shirt and just leaving him in boxers. He lays down next to you and puts his head on your chest, you playing with his hair. ''Hey you're alright?'' he grins up at you and nods. 

You lock eyes for a few seconds when he starts capturing your lips with his. He looks back at you. ''I love you so much Y/N/N.'' he kisses you again and immeadiately deepens the kiss, driving his hands up and down your body.

**SMUT**

He lays himslef on the back and puts you above of him and makes you straddling him, he takes off your shirt and kisses your chest. You take his shirt off and he kisses you roughly. You feel his erection digging against your core, he lays you down on your back. 

He leaves hot and lovely kisses all over your body until he comes to your panties. He slowly puts them down and throws them on the ground he hovers over your core and looks up at you. He grins at you and you plead him with your eyes. He circles your clit and you arch your back, he starts sucking your clit and enters his fingers roughly. 

You let out a moan and bite your lips. He starts pumping his fingers in and out while sucking. When he feels yourself clenching around his finger he stops and pulls away. He opens your bra. He kisses the top of your breasts and kneads them lightly. 

You pull away and push him on his back. You kiss his lips, then along his body until you reach the waistband of his boxers and put them down to reveal his shaft. You're about to stroke him when he stops you and wants you to straddle him. 

He places his member at your entrance and makes you bounce on him, you both moan by the feeling. You take his shoulders to make him sit up and press him against your chest. He places his hands on your waist and pushes you roughly down on his dick. 

You moan into his ear, he puts one of his hands from your waist and kneads my breast. You bounce him as fast as you can and a few moments later, he flips you over, so that he is above you.

He keeps thrusting inside you fast and rough. You feel a knot forming in your stomach causing you to moan. You hear him groan as he picks up the pace and starts circling your bundle of nerves. You feel your coming around him and moan loudly his name. 

A couple more thrusts he comes too and collapses on top of me between your breasts, after he catches his breath he plops down next to you. He puts the sheets over you and makes you cuddle his chest. 

**Smut END**

''Hey Y/N?'' you look up at him as response. ''Do you really want to marry me?'' you sigh at his question, because you know he is drunk and has self-doubts. ''Of course I want to marry you. If I don't want to why should I have said yes?'' "I don't know, I just wanted to make it sure. I love you so so much.'' He says and kisses your forehead. You close your eyes and fall asleep.


	24. JIBCON2

You're getting ready for the morning panel, until you feel this feeling in your stomach again and step to the toilet to throw up. You wash your mouth and clean your teeth, when Jensen enters the bathroom. 

"When we are back in a few days you should go to a doctors honey." He smiles at you. "I will," he looks sternly at you "I promise." you reassure him. 

"I am going downstairs for autographs, I will see you later." he says and pecks your lips. 

"Yeah, I see you later." you smile at him and he leaves. You apply the rest of your make up and walk downstairs for your solo panel. You get backstage where the most of the cast already is except the people who are having autographs or photo ops. 

Briana runs towards you with open arms and yells your name. "Y/N! Briana!" I hug her tightly. She pulls away looking at you while holing your hand. "How are you?" "I am good thank you. How are you?" you smile at her. "I am good and really happy to see you here. I missed you, Y/N." she squeezes your hand and frowns slightly. 

She looks down at your hand and you start smiling. She notices the ring and she immediately looks back at me. "No way."

"Yes way." "You have to tell me everything." "I will after my panel or you join me later." you smile at her. "I'd love to but I have photo ops in a few." She smiles a bit sadly at you. 

"Its okay. Maybe we can have dinner later." she nods in response. "I'll text you later Y/N/N." you nod and walk towards to the stage. You stay behind the stage as you feel two arms wrap around your waist. 

"Hey,-" you turn around and face him "-how was the autograph session?"  
"It was so nice to see them all smiling and making them happy, just with some autographs." And you can see the light and love in his eyes. 

He really loves and appreciates his fans. "Thats great." you smile at him and in this moment your name is called. 

"Guys are you ready for Y/N?" everyone is cheering and you enter the stage. You wave at everyone as you sit down on one of the chairs and one of the crew gives you a microphone. 

"Hey guys, you all doing alright?" They all shout yes. "We should start with some questions." you smile at the crowd. A girl with brown hair walks to the microphone. 

"Hey I am kinda nervous, sorry." "Don't be sorry I am a normal person as you are." you smile at her. "Okay, okay. Its a kinda personal question, but how did you and Jensen come back together?" You lift the microphone to your mouth and speak. 

"Okay, I am gonna be honest. When my best friend Gen gave birth, I saw him for the first time after 3 years. It was really weird to be honest,-" you chuckle "-but he wanted to take me home though. I refused this offer and get into the cab." you laugh. "A week later I got to the airport and met him in coincidence. He asked me if we could talk and we did, that is where we are now." you smile and finish. 

"I am so happy you two are back together." she smiles at you and waves as she walks away. They keep asking you questions about the cast, acting, family and future plans and you tried to answer them all, but with not too much information. 

The panel is over now and you walk back to the green room to say hello to the rest you didnt see today. 

A few hours later

Now you have your panel with Jensen and you want to tell them you're engaged because you have enough of the media speculating and telling any rumors.

You enter the stage and sit down on the chairs, the fans immediately rushed to the microphone to ask question. The one and only question is asked first.

"Hey you too, I already saw the ring in Y/Ns hand in her solo panel, but I wanted to wait for this panel before I ask that question. So are you two engaged?" you looked at Jensen, who is smiling at you. You want to speak, but before you can, he speaks up.

"Yes, we are." he says and looks at you with his adorable eyes. The crowd aws and all of them say their congratulations. You answer question about your trip to your family in Poland and Amsterdam.

"Is there any funny story when you two were on your trips?" You immediately laugh and Jensen knows why you're laughing as he hides his face behind his hand. 

"We were in Poland with my family and there was a little get together. Mr Ackles drank a bit, just a bit too much, so that I had to help him to walk upstairs into our room. It was rather funny. Okay, maybe it doesnt sound that funny but just imagine him being a dork double sized." you laugh and he shoots me a glare. "Thats enough." he says laughing.

"Lucky I am not going to tell them a story about you." he smirks at you. 

"Because there is no story." you look at him. 

"Oh you sure about that?" you nod. "Tell us the story, Jensen." someone yells and Jensen smirks at you. You really dont know what kind of story he means. 

"When we were in Amsterdam, there was a woman-" Oh no that story. You shake your head and he smirks as he continues. "-that exactly looked like a friend of Y/N from college. She ran after her and shouted her name, but she obviously didnt react because it was not her. Then she shouted the name so loud that everyone was looking at us. That woman turned around and Y/N's face got red. I had to keep me so bad from laughing in public." he snickers and looks at you. 

"Okay, you got me. Are you satisfied now?" you cant help but laugh either. The rest of the panel was funny and really enjoyable. 

-Time skip- 

You went to a restaurant and had dinner with the crew, you told Briana everything she wanted to know and had a great time there. The rest of the crew said their congratulations, you laughed a lot and had a great time. Even Gen called for some minutes, she wanted to talk to you, but you told her she should talk with her husband and she could text you.

Now you're laying in bed cuddled into his arms. You feel happy, the feeling is indescribably.


	25. JIB last day

Today is the last day of JIB and it's kinda sad, but you're glad that you can finally travel home and see your friends and family. You really miss them.

You're sitting in the green room and waiting for the panel of Jensen, Jared, Misha and you.   
"Okay guys you can go to the stage now." Jane says, you all get up from your seats and walk towards the stage. You enter the stage and you all sit down. 

"Hey you all, I hope y'all are good and I'm sad it's the last panel and day for this year of JIB." Misha speaks up first and you all nod in agreement. "So let's answer some questions." Jared says. A boy walks to the microphone.   
"My question is for Jared, Misha and Jensen."   
Jared smiles at him. "Go on."

"How is it to work on set with Y/N?"   
"Well," Jensen speaks up and grins at you "it's kinda exhausting," you hit his chest playfully.   
"Oh thank you." you say sarcastically.   
"He's right, she's making faces so that Jensen, Jared and I, can't be serious."

"Hey! You should see your faces sometimes. And I remember my first day on set, Misha. Look we all were in our roles and the scene. Misha started laughing because of a face Jensen made, but I didn't saw there a funny one."

"But in the end you laughed as well, so be quiet." Misha says laughing. 

"So I'm the one who is going to answer the question, really. It's nice to have a person, like her, on set." Jared says and you stand up to hug him. "That's why he is my favourite." you point at him and the fans laugh lightly.

"Hey! What is with me?" Jensen exclaims and crosses his arms. "You're my fiancé." you walk over to him and peck his lips and the crowd 'aws'. "Thank you for the answer." The boy says smiling and walks away.

The next person walks toward the mic. "My question is for Jared." Jared nods. "How is it to have your closest friends getting married?" Jared smiles brightly.

"To be honest, I knew this day will come." Jensen takes your hand and starts rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.

"These two make each other so happy, they don't even know. For example when Y/N/N was back, even they weren't together, Jensen was having good vibes all the time. So yeah I am really grateful for that." 

-Time skip 3 days-   
The rest of the panel went well, we laughed a whole lot answered some more questions, that were typical. You are home now and you're having breakfast with Gen, she came over to your house because Jensen and Jared went golfing this morning. 

"So how was the whole trip through Europe?" she smiles at me "It was gre-" and you feel your breakfast comes up and run to the sink.   
"Sorry." you say after you finished. "No worries, you're okay?" "Yeah, I have it since a week."   
"Since a week?" she raises an eyebrow.   
"I guess from travelling." you shrug.

"Did you maybe think of something else maybe?" you frown. "What do you mean?" I say before I take a sip of my water. "Maybe you're pregnant Y/N/N?" she smiles and your eyes widen.

"I can't be pregnant, I'm on birth control Gen." you laugh nervously. Your phone rings and saves you from this uncomfortable conversation.

You look at the screen and see my mum's calling. "Hey mom." - "Hey honey. How are you?" "I'm good how are you all?" - "We're good, but I'm asking did you eventually pack the lipstick of your sister? She's looking for that damn lipstick." your mom laughs.

"Wait," You walk toward the stairs "I have to look in my makeup bag." you enter the bathroom and find the lipstick and something else. "Mom I got it, but I call you later." "You're alright?" "Yeah, Yeah." I say while holding the birth control pills. 

"Just say y/s/n, she can pick it up later." "Okay, bye." You hang up. You forgot to take the pills 4 weeks, you face palm myself. How could you forget to take them?

You walk downstairs, the shock on your face visible. "Honey, you're okay?" Gen asks. You just give her the birth control pills. "Oh." she says.   
"Yeah 'oh'." You look at her.

"Gen, I-I can't be pregnant, it's too early. I'm not ready, we're not even married." you run a hand down your face. "Hey, hey. Everything will be fine, okay?" "What will Jensen say?" you say nervously. "I think he'll be really happy, but you should make a pregnancy test, huh? Just to make sure." She rubs your arm and you nod.

"I have a test at home. I could bring it you, if you want to." "That would be great." you smile at her and she makes her way to her house to bring it here. 30 minutes later she rings the doorbell and you let her in.

"Thank you." you say as she gives you the test.   
You go to the bathroom and take the test, a few minuets later Gen knocks at the door, "Hey, you can look." and you can hear the smile in her voice. "I don't want to." "You need to, otherwise you won't know sweetie." you take a deep breath and take the test from the counter and look at it.

Positive. "And?" she asks looking at the door while I open it. "It's positive, Gen." you give it to her, so that she can have a look at it.   
You drive a hand through your hair.

She looks up from the test and looks at you,  
"That's great, isn't it?" "No! I-I can't have it, it's too early." "Hey calm down. Maybe you should first talk with Jensen about that, before you do anything stupid." 

Tears starts welling up in your eyes and you look at her. "G-Gen I-I can't," You're a crying mess "he will think I let myself get pregnant on purpose. I don't wanna marry him just, because I'm pregnant. I don't wanna marry him, when I'm round like a ball."

She says nothing for a while as the door opens and Jensen and Jared enter the house laughing until they see me. Crying on the sofa.   
"Hey baby, you're okay?"

You nod. "Yeah I'm okay." you say as you wipe your tears away. Gen looks at you sternly to signal you, you should tell him. "No, you're not okay. If you were okay, you wouldn't be crying." He says as he sits down next to you and puts his arm around you, rubbing your arm.   
"We should go, they have something to talk about." Gen says to Jared and they both say their goodbyes and leave you two alone.

"So you gonna tell me why you're crying?"   
"There's nothing to worry about," you take his hand and squeeze it slightly "really."   
"Why are you lying? To me?" He says disappointed and looks at you, but you look away to look at your hands. 

"Because I can't, Jensen." you look back at him and worry is written all over his face. "What happened?" He looks at your face, looking for any hints to figure out what's going on. "Jensen I-I.." you crack on a sob and he hugs me even more tighter. 

"You what?" He asks confused. "I'm pregnant." You look back at him and see shock all over his face as he let's go of me. He gets up from the couch and looks at me with widen eyes. "You're what?" He asks calmly, a bit too calm to be honest.

"I thought you were on birth control?"  
"I am, but-but I forgot to take them since 4 weeks." Silence. "I really don't know what to say." He says to break the uncomfortable silence. "So you don't want to have it?" you frown at him. 

"No no no, that's not what I wanted to say. I want to have kids with you really, you're the love of my life." he sits down next to you and hugs me tightly. "I really want to have this child with you. I swear." you look up at him, seeing his true and lovely smile.

"I love you too, but I don't want to get married when I'm round like a ball." you laugh as you wipe your tears away. He grabs your face making you look at him. "You don't have to, if you want we can get married as fast as possible and you don't have to be like ball." He laughs.

"Or we will wait." He adds. "No, I don't want to wait. Then there's the kid and no." "So what should we start planning this wedding? Mac has some contacts that could help us." "I'd love to." you lean into his touch and he kisses you passionately. He pulls away and looks so happy at you.

"We definitely should make an appointment."   
You nod. " Yeah I'm gonna call the doctor." you say as you get up from the couch and grab your phone.

You dial the number of your gynecologist and make and appointment for the next day at 12 am.


	26. Chapter 26

Today you're going to the doctors to check if you're really pregnant. You wake up and look at Jensen who's smiling at you. "For how long have you been watching me?" "I don't know," he tightens his grip on my waist "it's just, I'm really happy." He says and pecks your lips. 

You smile at him and kiss him. "Me too although I planned everything different." "Different?" he frowns. "Yeah, I didn't want to get pregnant before we're married." "Me neither, but I love you-" he places a hand on your stomach "-and this child."

The phone rings and interrupts this moment.   
You grab your phone from the nightstand and look at it, it's Gen. "Hey." "Hey Y/N/N."   
"Why you're calling, hun?" "I wanted to invite you over for dinner, I met someone and I think you'd love to see that person after so long." you sat up on the bed.

"Ohh who is it?" "It's a surprise." she says and you can hear the grin in her voice.  
"Alright, when should we be there?" "At 7pm."   
"Okay I see you then, love ya bye." "Love you too, bye." you hang up and look at Jensen who is looking curiously.

"Who was that?" "It was Gen, she invited us over for dinner at 7." you say as you get up from the bed. "Oh that's nice." you nod. "She said, someone's coming over I haven't seen in a long time." you shrug. "And you're not curious about who it is?" "Of course I am-" you say while looking through some clothes "-but you also know Gen, she won't spit anything." "You're right." he says and gets up.

You take your clothes and get into the bathroom to shower, brush your teeth and get ready.

After you finish you walk out of the room and put your dirty clothes into the clothes basket.   
You go downstairs and prepare some breakfast, make some waffles and pancakes. You brew coffee for Jensen and tea for yourself.

You set two plates on the kitchen table like the coffee and tea. You put the waffles and pancakes on the table as Jensen enters the kitchen.

"That smells delicious as always honey." He says and kisses the side of your head. You give him a precious smile, which he return as he sits down at the table. "So when do we have to be there?"   
"In an hour." you say as you take a piece of your waffles. "Should I call Mac then later?" "This would be great." You continue eating and your drinks.

When you're done, you take your purse and phone, after that you put your shoes on and walk outside where Jensen is waiting. 

~Time skip at the doctors~   
You're sitting in the treatment room and waiting for the doctor. "Hello Miss Y/L/N, my name is Doctor Anna Miles." she smiles and extends you her hand. You take her hand and shake it, while smiling at her. "So you're here to make sure you're really pregnant?" she says laughing.

"Yes I am, cause nowadays you cannot trust pregnancy tests." you smile at her. She nods in agreement. "Please lift your shirt so that I can put the gel on your stomach." she smiles. You pull up your shirt and she applies the cold gel on my stomach. 

You look at Jensen and he takes your hand, squeezing it lightly. She drives the device around your stomach and looks at you after a few minutes. 

She turns the screen and let you have a look at it. "Congratulations, you're 9 weeks pregnant."   
You frown at her, you forgot to take them 4 weeks and not 9. You look at Jensen who also frowns at you. 

"Sorry, but I don't take the birth control for 4 weeks and not 9." "You know these pills are not hundred percent safe or reliable, also when you're drinking alcohol they don't do what they should." she smiles at you and takes the device away.

You nod and know she's right, alcohol plus these pills have not any effect on you body.   
She gives you a towel so that you can wipe the gel off your belly. 

"Do you want a picture?" She smiles. "Yes, please." Jensen answers before you can, you smile at him. She gives him the picture. "When can we see the gender?" he asks.

"In three to five weeks and in four weeks I want to see you Y/N again to check if everything is going right." she smiles and you get off of the divan bed. "And you make an appointment with my secretary." she smiles and shakes your hand. 

She walks out of the room and you pull your shirt back down. You look at Jensen as he walks towards you, cupping your cheeks and pulls you into a passionate kiss. He pulls away after a moment and looks at you. 

"What was that for?" "I don't know you're making me the happiest man alive." He smiles and takes your hand. You smile and pecks his lips. "We should go home." you smile at him. 

You leave the doctors and head home. You relax, cuddle and continue watching a tv show you started as you were on your trip. 

At 6:30pm you start getting on your way, after 10 minutes you arrive. You take out the ultrasound photo. You hide it behind your back and ring the bell. 

She opens the door and looks at you smiling. "Hey you two." she hugs both of you and you show her the photo. Her eyes widen and she smiles brightly at me. "Aww I am so happy." she says and hugs you again. 

You walk inside and she calls for Jared. "Yes honey?" He says as he enters the living room. "Oh hey guys." He says and gives you and Jensen a hug.

You show him the picture and he has the same expression like Gen had a few minutes ago. He hugs you tightly and kisses your forehead. "You're like a little family now." Jared smiles at you. "How far are you?" Gen asks. "About nine weeks." Jensen says.

"Nine weeks? I thought you wouldn't be that far." she says. "Me neither, but yeah that's how it is now." you smile at her. She frowns. "I'll tell you later." you add and she nods.

"So you're telling me who's coming?" you ask her. "Okay fine, but just because you made my day with these news." she grins "Amelia is coming, I met her this morning when I was in the supermarket." Great. You don't like her, but always pretended because she was your co-star.

"Oh that's nice." You give her a fake smile, she hopefully didn't notice. You look at Jensen who seems kinda nervous and Jared as well, but you ignore it. 

You sit down at the table in the backyard and start chatting a bit, after a few minutes the doorbell rings Gen stands up to answer the door and comes back with Amelia. 

"Hey." she says smiling and walks over to you hugging you. "Hey." you say hugging her back.   
"How are you? And you two are engaged right?" before you could say something, Jensen grabs your hand. "Yes we are."

"That's great." She says with a hint of disappointment? Is she jealous? She always had a thing for Jensen and you knew it all the time, she even talked about that with Gen.

"Sit down." Gen says and sits down. You begin eating and the others drinking and you can feel Amelia's eyes on me all the time and Jensen is touching me all the time. To proof something? "Excuse me." you say smiling and get off my chair as Jensen grabs my wrist.

"Where you're going?" you frown at him, "I'm just going to the bathroom. Relax, I'll be right back." you walk inside and take out you phone.

Jensen and Jared they're both acting weird today, since Gen mentioned Amelia they're both acting really strange. So you decide to text Jared.

ME: Could you please tell me why you too are acting so weird today? you wait for a second and get an answer immediately.   
Jar: It's nothing, really.   
ME: Why are you lying? Has it something to do with her?   
Jar: Just come back and we can talk about this. 

You put your phone away and go back outside, you want to sit down on your chair as Jensen pulls you on his lap. "OKAY ENOUGH!! WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING SO WEIRD?! ESPECIALLY YOU JENSEN!" "Dude finally tell her." 

"Tell her what?" Gen asks and frowns at Jared.   
"Maybe I should go." Amelia says as she stands up. "No, you stay." Gen says and she sits down again. "Dude tell her." Jared says more firmly.   
"Tell me what?!" you look at Jensen and then at Jared. "Guys spit it now!" Gen says and you've never seen her that fast annoyed by something.

"Jensen had an affair with Amelia, when Y/N/N broke up with him 3 years ago." you gasp and get off of his lap. "What? Really?! I knew it! You-" you point at Amelia "- you little whore had always a thing for Jensen and then you took your chance? Although you WERE my friend? And we were working together. Unbelievable." She says nothing and just looks to the ground.

"And you?-" you point at Jensen "- you asshole lied to me! I asked you 4 months ago if there is anything that happened with an another woman in those 3 years that could influence this relationship! And you? You lied to me?" yiu run a hand through your hair. 

"Hey you should calm down." Jared says. "She should calm down?-" Gen scoffs "- you knew that all the time and didn't say anything to your wife or friend?" "I wanted him to say nothing." Jensen speaks up for the first time. "So if you wanna blame someone, than put this blame on me not him." 

"That's too much for me." you say while rubinh your temples. "Gen can I take one of the guest rooms?" "Sure." Jared answers instead of Gen. You walk upstairs into one of the guest rooms and lay down on the bed. 

Jensen PoV  
"I think it's better if you leave now." I say to Amelia. "Why should I? She knows everything now." "Don't you dare being that rude." Gen says. "I thought y/n was your friend and you slept with her ex-boyfriend then?" She shakes her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable." She adds.

"Please y/n never liked me, because she knew it I had a thing for him and she was right." she shrugs. "Just leave." Jared says firmly and she leaves, after she leaves Gen speaks.

"Are you not ashamed?" she looks at me and I just look to the ground as I don't respond she speaks again. "Amelia was her co-star and you slept with her? Or having an affair. And you didn't tell y/n/n, although she asked you? If you would have told her, she wouldn't be mad at you." she says and stands up. I look at Jared who gives me an apologetic smile.

"What should I do now?" I run a hand down my face and look at him. "Talk to her? Try at least." I nod as I stand up and pat his shoulder. I walk upstairs and look through the rooms as I find y/n laying there looking at the ceiling and thinking as it seems.


	27. Chapter 27

You look at the ceiling, trying to calm down and to understand why he lied to you about that.

Although you don't like Amelia, you thought she wouldn't do something like that. You're more mad about her doing that, because you thought you were something like 'friends' or at least close co-stars. That he lied to you is the fact that makes you angry the most, you think you-

Someone knocks at the door and rips you out of your thoughts, you look up to see Jensen and you roll your eyes. "What do you want?" you ask him. "Talk to you, about everything and explain, I guess."

You scoff, "You guess?" He walks towards your and lays down next to you. "Listen, I'm sorry. "  
"Sure you are." you say keep looking at the ceiling and avoiding his gaze. "I really am."   
you look at him for the first time. "Why did you lie to me Jensen? Although I asked you if there were any women that could come back or I don't know and you lied to me." you let out a humourless laugh. 

"And then you were acting so weird around her since she was here, you were touching me all the time. Like-like I would leave or something." you sigh and he looks away and back to you. 

"Can I at least explain?" "Spit it, from the beginning to the end." "After you broke up with me, I went to a bar that day getting myself drunk and forgetting my pain. After a few hours I was pretty drunk and I saw Amelia sitting there moping and playing with her glass of wine, so I gave her some company. She asked me what happened and I told her, she told me that her boyfriend Ian cheated on her or something and she broke up with him." you nod. 

"Yeah I remember the whole thing." "We got more and more drinks and we ended in one bed." he continues. "So it was a one time thing or?" He say nothing, you guess thinking about if he should say the truth or tell you a lie, but he decides for the truth. 

"No, it wasn't. When I woke up the next morning, I went to Jared's and talked to him, I needed to talk to someone. He told me to tell Amelia it was a one time thing and we ended up again...you know-" "Leave the details out, please." you run a hand down your face.

"So yeah and we went like that- I don't know 3 months, after those 3 months she wanted more than an affair. A-And I couldn't, I still loved you. She was just a distraction for me." He finishes and you look at him seeing him playing with his fingers. He's sorry, you can see that. 

"Answer me one question." you say and he looks at me. "Of course." "Why did you lie to me?" He looks down at his hands, "Because I thought it wasn't important." "Not important?" you scoff.

"You're kidding me right?" you add and get up from the bed. "No, I'm n-" "Jensen." you say more firmly. "I ask you one last time, why did you lie to me?" He takes a deep breath and walks towards you. 

"I was scared, I-I thought, if I'll tell you you would left me immediately all over again and I couldn't help it." He says avoiding eye contact. "Sure, it wouldn't have been nice to hear that you had an affair with one of my co-stars but it was after we end things, right?" He nod.

"But what hurt me more right now is that you lied and I hate lies more than anything, you know that, because they make things so much more worse." "You're right." He looks you into the eyes for the first time after he explained, you hope it was really everything. "So you're mad at me?" he asks.

You rub your temples and close your eyes, "To be honest I don't know, it's just that you lied to me. I don't have the right to be mad, it's- she was one of my 'friends'." I question mark the word with my finger. "It's so weird to know that you...and...her." you let out a small laugh and look at him. 

He comes a step closer to you and takes your hand. "I'm sorry." he says and looks you deep in the eyes, he really means it. "I know." you say and squeeze his hand.

"You're the only woman I love, you're the mother of my child." he places a hand on your belly and lets out a small chuckle. "You're going to be my wife, I love and adore you so much." Little tears of joy start welling up in your eyes and place a hand over his on your belly. 

Your rub the back of his hand with your thumb and look at it. "I really have no reason for still being mad at you," you smile and look up at him. "I am the happiest woman, Jensen. I'm getting married to a perfect man and I'll become a mother." The tears left your eyes and you give him a lovely smile. 

He cups your cheek and smiles. "But I'm the lucky one, you made me a father and the happiest man alive. I'm so thankful I got you back, I love you so much." he smiles and leans in, kissing you. The kiss is more soft and loving, he pulls away and looks at me. "Let's go home."

1 months later...  
It's middle of June. Jensen and you started planning the wedding, okay to be honest his and your mom. You already have a location and a date. The 1st July, just 2 weeks left.

The only things that left are: your dress, shoes, veil, the bride maids dresses, the wedding cake and the food.

Today you have two appointments one at the doctors and the second one at a little and lovely dress shop. 

You're sitting in this room and waiting for Doctor Miles, again. This time she will be able to tell you the gender, hopefully.

"Good morning Ms. Y/L/N and Mr. Ackles." she smiles as gives each of you her hand. You lay down on the divan bed and lift your shirt to reveal your little baby bump. 

She applies the cold gel and drives around your stomach with the device. She looks a bit longer at the screen and smiles. "You really wanna know the gender." "Yes." Jensen and you say in unison. "It's a girl."

"You sure?" Jensen asks and she nods in response. She takes the device away and turns the screen off. You wipe the gel away and put your shirt down. "And as I can see you're in the 13th week." she smiles. "I'll see you next month." she says and leaves the room.

You leave the doctor's office as you're outside. Jensen hugs you tightly and places kisses all over your face. "It's a girl!" he exclaims and kisses you. You smile into the kiss and he pulls away a moment later.

"We need to paint the nursery, buy a bed, toys and-" "Breath Jensen." you interrupt him laughing and pecking his lips. "First of all, we have our wedding plans and of course the wedding and then we can start painting the nursery." you smile at him and peck his lips.

He takes a deep breath and smiles. "You're right." "But now you should drive me to the shop and drive home." you smile and take his hand while walking towards the car. He stops in front of the shop where you can see Gen, your sister and Mac. "Have fun." he says and kisses me quick before you leave the car and greet Gen and the others. 

You walk inside and the associate comes to welcome you. "Do you have an appointment?"   
"Yes for Y/L/N." you say and she nods. "Follow me." She says and y'all follow her, she leads you to small area. Where you can sit and there is a changing cubicle.

"Do you already know what kind of dress you wanna have?" she asks with a smile.   
"Yes, long and no sleeves." "This could be every dress." she lets out a small laugh. "I'll bring you some, that will look good on you." she says and walks away.

A few minutes later she comes with three dresses, which all look beautiful.

You try them all on and they say I look good in all of them so you choose (your choice, which of them). Then you look through dresses for bride maid and you all choose (one of them below) as the dresses for your bride maids. 

You pay for the dresses and leave the shop, after that you all head home.


	28. Chapter 28

It's been a week since you saw Jensen, you wanted to make it more special when you see each other the altar. 

Today you're celebrating your stag night, Jensen mostly, because you can't. So you decided that you stay with Gen, your sister and Jensen's sister at your house. You would drink alcohol free wine and the others normal wine.

Now you're sitting at the sofa and chatting about the wedding in a few days. 

Jensen's PoV   
We're at a bar, Jared brought me here. To be honest I would have stayed with Y/N instead of being here, she never took my freedom away. I was a lot of times just with Jared and Misha at a bar and she never was jealous or something.   
She trusted me.

"Dude, you're sitting here, like you have to be here." Jared says. I let out a chuckle.   
"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about her, I would like to be with her and celebrate with her. I miss her." I say everything with a bright smile.   
"We all know that you love Y/N more than everything, but you should enjoy the night." My brother says. "You're right." I say and down a shot.

A few ours later...  
We all drank a lot and some women even tried to hook me up, but I always said I'm engaged and happy, they apologized immediately and wished me luck.

I'm sipping my whiskey and looking at Jared,   
"Dude you're drunk." I say and Jared just laughs, the door opens and Amelia enters the bar with some girls. I pat Jared's shoulder and he looks up as he shrugs. 

Your PoV   
Currently you're watching a movie and chatting, "So y/n/n-" Gen begins "-are you excited for Friday?". (It's Wednesday) "You're kidding right? I can't wait anymore and I'm missing him so much, it's been just a week." you laugh lightly.

"Oh I was the same with Jared-" she laughs as she thinks about "-I was so excited and when we were finally married I was the happiest woman alive." "I know Gen, I was there." you say laughing and she laughs too. 

You're interrupted by loud snoring of your sister and Mac. "Oh well I guess they had a bit too much of wine." you say and point at them with a grin and Gen can't help but laugh.

"I'm kinda hungry." you say as you start walking into the kitchen and Gen follows you.   
"Do you have already any weird starvings?" she snickers and grins at me, you shoot her a glare.   
"I don't if it is a starving, but I kinda like eating crisps with peanut butter."

"Honey it is!" she exclaims with a laugh and you smile awkwardly at her. 

"Last time I was with Jensen and we had some fries, there also was ice cream and I ate it with fries, it was so delicious." you shrug and she laughs at me. "To be honest I had the same starving." she snickers and you laugh. 

"But you have to be honest it tastes good, doesn't it?" she nods in agreement. "I think I'll make me a sandwich, you want one?" "Yeah, I like your sandwiches. They're made with so much love." she says and you put a hand on your chest. "I love you, that's why you're my best friend." "I know." she says as you started to get the ingredients. 

You make the sandwiches and sit down on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen island. You start eating as Gen's phone starts ringing. 

Gen's PoV  
"Sorry, might be Jared telling me to pick them up." I smile at Y/N and pick up.   
"Hey." I say.   
"Gen?"   
"Yes Jared?" I laugh a bit, because I know he's drunk. 

"Can you please come and pick us up? Because Amelia appeared 10 minutes ago and Jensen doesn't stop drinking. He isn't listening to me and I'm scared that something bad will happen," he lets out a sigh "so please just get us and take us home." I try to stay calm and not make Y/N angry. 

"I'll be there in 10, if you're at the bar you told me." "Yeah we are, just hurry."   
"See ya." I hang up and look at her. I see her studying my expression, she knows me too well. "Is everything fine?" "Yeah I just have to pick'em up and will be right back after that." I smile at her. "See you in a few." she nods. 

I walk into the living room, get my purse and leave the house to get into the car. 

I arrive 10 minutes later and enter the bar, looking for Jared. I see him and walk over to him as I see Amelia sitting on Jensen's lap.   
I peck Jared lips, "Why is she sitting on his lap?" I ask him. "I don't know. There were other women trying to hook him up and he really brushed them off, but since she's here he isn't listening." 

I take a deep breath and walk over to him. I take him the shot out of his hands, "The party is over, Jay. And you," I point at Amelia "get off his lap." I say and push her off. "We were having fun, Gen. Come on." she says after she sits down at a bar stool next to Jensen.

Jensen whines and downs the shot quickly, so I can't take it away a second time. "You were having fun with the fiancé of my best friend. So just back off and don't annoy me right now."  
Jared stands up and stays behind me, I take Jensen's hand. 

I am about to leave and lead them to car as Amelia takes Jensen's hand to pull him back. "Jensen stay with me." she says and Jensen frowns at her. "Let go of me." he says to her and I'm bewildered. Just a few minutes ago she was sitting on his lap and what Jared told me, I don't understand. 

I just frown at his action. She let go of him with a hurt look, "I thought we were having fun?" she looks at him and he literally just frowns at her. "No, we weren't. I told you a couple of times to get off my lap and leave me alone, but you didn't understand." He says kinda drunk.

"I'm getting married in two days to the love of my life and I won't let it ruin by someone like you." he says and walks out. I can't but grin at his actions, I look at her seeing her hurt. On the one side I'm sorry, on the other it's what she deserves after what she did. 

I walk outside with Jared to see Jensen leaning against the car and driving a hand down his face. "You're alright?" I ask Jensen as Jared gets into the car. "Yeah-No. I feel so guilty, that I didn't do more to get her off my lap." he says while looking at the ground. "Nothing more happened right?" "No no no, of course not. I never could Gen." he looks seriously at me.

"I need to tell her, I-I can't I feel so bad-"  
"Hey stop. It's fine. How I know Y/N she will be mad at first but she will be happy that you let her know. I bet she won't be even that mad, I mean nothing happened right?" I say and rub his arm softly. "Can I see her?" I laugh. "No, but you'll see her in two days."

"Can I at least call and tell her?" he says with so much guilt, you can see how much he loves and adores her. "Fine, but when you're home and I'm with her, okay?" He nods in response and gets in the car. I drive them home and lead them inside. 

I drive back to Y/N's and get inside as I lock the door behind me. "Well that took long." she says as she walks towards me in PJs already. I smile softly at her.

"What's wrong?" she asks, she knows I can't lie to her. In that moment Jensen calls as I assume. 

Your PoV   
You look at Gen and know she's hiding something as your phone rings and Jensen's name appears. You pick up. "Hello?" you say while making your way upstairs. "Y/N?" "Jensen, are you drunk?" you laugh and sit down on the bed.

"Maybe, but that's not the point." he says and you're getting worried. "Jensen what happened?"He says nothing for a second as you hear him taking a deep breath. "Y/N, just promise me to not lost your temper." he says and you shift in your place. "I try to." 

"When Jared and I were at the bar, Amelia appeared." "Don't tell me that-" you close your eyes imagining the baddest things. Kissing, touching, maybe they even had sex and I am about to- "She started flirting with me and drank with me some shots. She sat down on my lap and even tried to kiss me, but every time she tried to I pushed her away." he says and makes a pause "I told her many times that she should get off and then Gen appeared and I never was so thankful seeing her." you narrow your eyes. 

"So what nothing happened?" "No." he says. "So why are you calling me then?" "Because I feel bad that she didn't go off my lap, although I told her. I didn't do enough and-" "Jensen just calm down. First of all I'm not really mad at you, she was just on your lap right?" "Yes, nothing more. I swear!" he exclaims. "I'm glad you told me." you say with a smile although I know he can't see it.

"You're really not mad at me?" "No. If you would have kissed her, I'd be screaming and eventually going crazy." you say laughing and you can hear him letting out a chuckle as well.  
"I mean that for sure." you say seriously after the laugher died down.

"I know." Silence, but a nice one. "Y/N?" "Yeah?" "I love you and I can't wait for Friday." "I love you too and I can't wait either." I smile to myself. "Good night." "Good night." You hang up and lay down as Gen enters the room. She lays down next to me. 

"So you're not mad at him?" "No." you shake your head with a smile. "That's good." she says. "Thank you Gen." "For what?" "For being my friend and saving him from that slut. Maybe even saving my relationship I have with him." you smile at her and make yourself comfy. "Of course." she says and you slowly drift off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Wedding day  
It's thee day, the day you're getting married to the most lovable, down to earth, adorable, kind and handsome man in this world.

You're laying in bed, smiling to yourself, looking at the dress that is hanging at a stick of the mirror as Gen softly knocks at the door. 

She opens the door and gives you a loving smile, she sits down on the bed next to you as she looks at you "Are you excited?" you look at her with a bright smile "Yes I am, I'm finally getting married to the man I love the most." you exclaim. 

You get off the bed and look at her. "I'm going to take a shower if it's okay, my maid of honour." you say grinning. "Yes of course and after it your sister, Mac and I are going to get you ready." she smiles. 

You get into the bathroom have a shower and get out of it after 15 minutes, after you leave the bathroom all of them are waiting in the bedroom and looking at you with huge smiles.

"Are you ready to be the most stunning woman today?" you laugh "I guess I am." you smile at all of them. you sit down in front of the dresser as Gen pulls out the hairdryer and begins drying my hair. 

When my hair your hair is dry, she begins to make lightly and naturally curls with a curling iron. She makes this hair style:

While Gen is doing your hair your sister begins applying your make up and Mac paints your nails grey.

An hour later that consisted of laugher, nearly tears and hugs, they finished everything. 

Jensen PoV  
A few hours later...  
"Man, what-what if she doesn't want to marry me and-and..."  
"Jensen calm down." Jared chuckles and pats my back. "Jared, don't laugh about me you weren't better with Gen." he laughs. I put my shirt on and after it my dress pants.

"Dude, she will be tearing up. As I know Y/N/N will for 100 per cent." "What if it was too fast and she doesn't want that or I rushed her-"  
"Jensen please do me a favour and calm down. At the end of the day, you'll be happy and she'll be happy. You'll be together happy as a married couple." he smiles and gives me my bow tie.  
I put it on, with Jared's help.

"She loves you Jensen, just relax okay?" I nod in response. 

Your PoV  
Gen finished your hair, your sister your make up and Mac my nails. Now they help you to get into the dress. "You look beautiful, I mean more than that." your sister says with tears in her eyes, after she zipped it up.

"Don't cry or I have to." you try to keep yourself from crying and smile at all of them.  
"No crying!" Gen exclaims and you laugh at her and say "I try to." Gen places the veil in your hair and looks, staying behind you, into the mirror.

"Jensen is a lucky man." she whispers.  
"And I'm a lucky woman." you smile at her while looking into the mirror. 

"We should get going!" Mac yells from downstairs. You look at Gen, who has a bright smile. "Let's get you married." she says and you just laugh, we walk downstairs. 

You all get into the limousine and drive to the church. 

Jensen PoV  
Half an hour earlier at Jared's...  
"Man we need to get going."  
"I know, I know. Do you think she'll like the tux?" Jared shakes his head with a grin. 

"Dude just let's go and of course she'll like it, we need to get there, now." I nod.

We walk outside and get to the car, we drive to the church. We arrive 20 minutes later, most of the guest are already there. I welcome then and talk a little bit as Gen runs into the hall to announce she's arrived. I start to get nervous, will she be happy and-

"Jensen you need to get on your spot."  
"Right." I say. Jared leads and places me there.  
A moment later Gen, her and my sister enter the hall and walk along the aisle to their spots. The music starts after they're settled and there she is, walking along the aisle. 

We lock eyes and I can't help but smile brightly, she is the most beautiful woman. The dress is so beautiful, she looks beautiful. It feels like hours until she get to the altar. She smiles so brightly and I can even see tears. Her father shakes my hand, after he takes her hand and places it in mine. 

I take her hand and kiss the back of her.  
"You're gorgeous." I whisper, after the music ends. She smiles and I can see she tries not to cry. 

Your PoV  
He looks so handsome and just good in this tux, "You look handsome." he chuckles lightly.

The minister steps forward to begin,  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed?"

My father stands and states he and your mother does, the minister signals you stepping further forward and you do so as he continues.

"To find someone with whom to love and grow and share your life is a rare and precious thing. Y/n and Jensen are fortunate to have found each other and our best wishes go to them with the hope that they find the patience to listen, the capacity to understand, and the compassion to give comfort; each day enjoying each others company. May their marriage make a home where they both may find warmth, humour and above all happiness. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or forever hold your peace." Silence rings and you smile at Jensen, floating on cloud nine.

"Well, I find that's always a good start." the minister jokes, making everyone laugh.  
"Y/n and Jensen have opted to read their own vows, Jensen." he signals J to begin. 

"Y/n, I always knew you were special, you always making me smile and making me feel like I am the only one you're thinking about.  
I thought our paths will never ever cross again, but then you came back in my life and I noticed I still love you and never stopped. The way you eradiate yourself hits me every time, like I would fall for you over and over again. I just realized in the last months you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you y/n and I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy." you smile sweetly at him, the minister signals you to start your vows. 

"Jensen, I remember the way we met and I immediately fell for you. Then our paths have separated, because we couldn't figure out our stupid issues. The day we saw each other after three years, was the day I realized, I never stopped loving you. You're-" you take a deep breath to keep yourself from crying "-You're the love of my life, I wanted to have a restart with you and we worked out everything. You're the man I want to spend every day with and making you happy as you're making me, trying to be perfect for you." 

"You're already perfect." Jensen's voice answers, causing a few sniffs in the crowd, no doubt from your mother. 

"Jensen if you would repeat after me." the minister says. 

"I, Jensen Ross Ackles, take you Y/n y/m/n y/l, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us apart." Jensen repeats after the minister. 

"Y/n..." 

"I, Y/n Y/m/n Y/l/n, take you Jensen Ross Ackles, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us apart." you repeat after the minister. 

The minister asks for the rings and Jared signals Tom to walk forward you, he does and gives the minister the rings.

"With this ring, I thee." you both utter slipping the gold bands on each others hands.  
"By the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jensen's lips slam to mine sweetly, both smiling smiling so brightly. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr and Mrs Ackles." Cheers fly around the crowd, making you laugh.


	30. Chapter 30

You're sitting in the plane looking at your wedding and engagement ring and peaking over at Jensen, who is asleep on your shoulder. He didn't tell you where you are going, because he wants to surprise you. He wakes up and rubs your belly, "You alright?" he asks and kisses your cheek. 

''Yeah I am just happy to be with you." he smiles. "So you're going to tell me where we are going?" "No." he says and grins at you. "You are mean." you say and crossing arms over your chest playfully.

A few hours later...

"You didn't?" you ask him as you walk out of the plane, he brought you to Mykonos. One of your favourite travel destinations. "Is it a good surprise?" he asks and you say nothing just kiss him.

"Thats definitely the best surprise." you say and peck his lips. "You know that I love you?" "Probaly, otherwise you wouldn't have married me." he says and you smile at him. 

You get out of the airport, after you got your bags. You take a taxi and drive to the apartment that Jensen has rented.

Your eyes widen as you look at the small and beautiful apartment, "Ok wow, you're definitely the best husband." you say and rush over to him and give him a kiss. "I know." he smirks at you and you hit his chest playfully.

"You wanna go for a swim in the pool?" he asks. "Sure, I just need to change." you smile at him and take your luggage upstairs. 

You change into a bikini and walk back downstairs, where Jensen is waiting for you.   
He gives you a non-alcohol cocktail and clinks your glasses. "On us." he says and pecks your lips before he takes a sip of his drink. 

You take a sip as well and place it down on small table next to the pool. "So are we going for that swim?" you ask him and he nods as he places his drink down. 

You make a cannonball into the pool and he does the same. As he dives back up, he sneaks his arms around you and places his head on your shoulder. You place your hands on his, he begins rubbing your belly and you smile to yourself.

"You know what?" he begins. You hum in response. "You're making me the most happiest man alive, with you being my wife and being the mother of this little girl, who is growing inside you." he says and you giggle. "I love you y/n and I couldn't be happier." "I love you too J." you say as you turn around and put your arms around his neck. 

You look into his green orbs and smile at him. He kisses you so lovely and passionately at the same time, he even smiles into the kiss.   
He pulls away, "We're going on a date, wife." he says and you laugh. "Okay, husband." "Where are we going?" you add. "We're going to a good restaurant, Gen recommended it to me." you cup his cheeks with both hands and give him a kiss. 

"I guess, I should get ready." "You should." he says and pecks your lips as he lets go off you. You leave the pool and walk back inside. You go upstairs, take a shower, dry your hair and apply some makeup. 

You change into a jeans, a blouse and put on a jeans jacket. Jensen took a shower after you, you sit down on the sofa and scroll through Instagram. You smile as you see Jared's post. 

"Hey get ready and not commenting Jared's post!" you yell and hear him chuckle. A few minutes later he comes downstairs and you head outside. 

You intertwine your fingers and he kisses the back of your hand. You walk along the street and arrive at the restaurant. You go inside, "Reservation for Ackles." he smiles at the waitress and she leads you to your table.

You sit down and look through the menu,  
"I really don't know what to order, everything seems delicious." you say while looking at the menu. "Gen said: the salad would be something for you." you smile at him, " Yeah it really seems delicious." The waitress comes and we order, you order the salad and Jensen orders a steak.

You eat and chat a bit, after you finish you leave the restaurant hand in hand. "We should take a selfie." he says with a smile. You nod in response and kiss his cheeks for the pose. You walk back to your apartment and make yourselves comfy at the couch with some candle light.

You look up at him and see him smiling down at you, "How do I deserve you?" he whispers while stroking a strain behind your ear. You lean into his touch and smile at him. "How do I deserve you?" you ask him. 

He just smiles and pulls me into a kiss, making your heart flutter like it would be the first time. You cup his cheek and kiss him back, you both smile into the kiss. You pull away, "I love you so much." you say and feel tears welling up. 

He chuckles, "The hormones are showing honey." he says so softly and you laugh while wiping the tears away. He cups your cheek again, "I love you too." He leans in and kisses you again, driving his hand up and down your thighs until he pulls away. 

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom." he says. You nod and he caries you bridal style upstairs into the bedroom. 

He lies you on the bed and he lies down next to you, he starts kissing you again. He get on top of you and drives his hands under your shirt. You drive one of your hands through his hair and the other one down to his shirt to take the hem of his shirt. He pulls his shirt off and takes yours off too. 

He kisses you again and drives his hand down your back to your ass and squeezes it lightly. You start unbuckling his jeans and he starts kissing down your neck. He pushes your jeans down and kisses along your body until he reaches the waistband of your panties and takes them off. 

-SMUT-  
He starts kissing my core and you moan softly while clenching the sheets. He keeps going and enters his fingers, pumping them in and out. You arch your back and grind into his touch. You feel a knot forming in your stomach and clench around him. He pulls his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. 

He strokes himself a few times and slowly slides into you to let you adjust to him. He pulls you close to him and kisses you as he begins to push in and out of you. A soft groan escapes his lips as he kisses you, he speeds up his pace and thrusts faster and harder. 

You meet his thrusts and grind onto his hips, he kisses you passionately. He cups your cheek with his left hand and deepens the kiss while the other one rests on your hip. He thrusts faster and you can heat by his breathing he's close. 

His hand from your hips starts circling your clit, pushing you nearly immediately over the edge. You come and clench around him, he comes after a couple of thrusts later.   
-SMUT END-  
He collapses on top of you and drive your hand through his hair, after he comes down from his high, he kisses you again. He pulls out of you and plops down next to you, pulling you close to him. You rest your head on his chest and he plays with your hair as he kisses your head.

"I love you so much." he mumbles against your hair. You close your eyes and kiss his chest, "I love you too." you feel yourself fall asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

4 months later...  
You're laying in bed and Jensen is resting his hand and head on your baby bump. He came home from filming today, they killed you off character because you want to be there for your little girl. 

You want to name her Justice Jay, the name is cute and you can't wait to welcome her. 

"Hey little girl, daddy's here. Daddy missed you a lot." you smile down at him and being so happy, your life couldn't be better. He kisses your belly and drives his hand up and down your stomach. Driving your hand through his hair and can't help but smile. 

"You know your mommy and me, we love you very much." you giggle how he's speaking in a childish voice. "She kicks a lot today." he says.   
"She's happy that daddy is home." He smiles at you and comes up to kiss you. "I'm happy too." he says and kisses you again. 

"I missed you so much." he says while pulling away and rests his forehead against yours. "I missed you too." you say and rest your head on his shoulder. He kisses your head and pulls his arm around you waist. He begins rubbing your belly, placing your hand over his. 

"What do you think how many weeks left? One or two?" he asks me. "I think one week." you smile up at him. He yawns, "You should get some sleep, you're tired." you say while still looking at him and place a hand on his chest.  
He nods, "Good night, I love you." and cuddles you as close as possible and falls asleep really fast. 

You hear him snoring softly as you rub your belly and feel her kicking. You smile and start falling asleep and nuzzle his chest. 

Next morning...  
You wake up to see Jensen still asleep, you try to climb out of his hold and get up. You stop at the mirror and regard you belly from the side as you begin to rub it slightly. you smile, "Mommy and daddy can't wait to see and meet you." you whisper while rubbing. 

You feel pain in the back and stretch yourself a little as you leave the bedroom quietly. You walk into the nursery and place the rest of the stuffed animals into the crib that left from yesterday you bought with Jensen.

As you nearly finish Jensen walks in, "Hey, I wanted to do that, because I don't want you to overstrain yourself." he says as takes the last one out of your hands and places it in the crib.   
"But I wanted you to sleep in." you say and he smiles as he pecks your lips. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have done that, love." 

You smile at him, "I've done so many, when you were gone filming. So don't worry, okay?" you peck his lips. "Just promise me you'll be careful." you nod. "I'm going to make breakfast and you should take a shower."   
"Do I stink?" "No, but you could relax a bit." I smile and leave the room. 

-time skip breakfast-

You sit down at the table, begin eating breakfast and chat a bit. "So you're going with us to the party tonight?" you look at your plate and back at him. "I don't know, maybe I just should stay at home." you smile at him. 

He frowns a bit, "I won an award and I want you to be there as my wife." "Yeah it's about you and not me, I don't want to be asked about the baby all the time." He reaches for your hand, "But I would be glad if you would be there with me for support." he kisses the back of your hand.

You nod, "Okay, but I will look like a whale." you say and laugh. "No, you won't. You always look gorgeous, you're a beautiful mom." he says and you feel your heart flutter by his words. 

-time skip before the party-  
"I told you I look like a whale." you say while looking into the mirror. "No, you're looking gorgeous." He says as he steps behind you and kisses your cheek. "We should go or we'll be late." you nod. 

He takes your hand and leads you outside to the cab. You get into the car and drive to the party. You get in there and are greeted by the cast and crew. You hug Gen tightly although, you've seen her two days ago. "You're looking good momma." she says and you giggle slightly. 

"You too." I compliment her back. "You guys should really sit with us." Jared says as he comes from the side and hugs you. "We will." you say as you look over to Jensen who's talking to one of the co-stats. 

You walk with Gen and Jared to a table as you notice you need to go to the toilet. "Guys, I'll be right back." you say and head to the restroom. While you enter the restroom you feel that your legs are wet as you look down further you see a puddle. Your water broke. "No no no, not today." you say. 

You grab some paper towels and clean up the puddle you ponded. You walk back into the hall, sit down and pretend like nothing has happened. It's his day.

Gen looks at me, "You're okay?" "Yeah." you force a smile. Hopefully she doesn't notice. You feel the first contraction and bite your lip, clenching your fists. Jensen gets on the stage and begins talking. "Hey and hello to everyone, who's here tonight to celebrate with me. Without you, I wouldn't have get this one here-" he shows the award "-so thank you for being here and giving me this." 

You feel the next pain and scream softly. You cover it immediately with a cough. Gen just looks at you and studies your expression and behaviour. Jensen gets off the stage and starts talking to the directors and Jared. 

A few minutes later you feel the the third contraction and scream a bit louder, but just Gen could hear. "Y/n did your water broke?" Gen asks. Avoiding her eyes for a second "No, what makes you think that?" 

"What makes me think that? You bit your lip hard 20 minutes ago, then you left out a soft scream 10 minutes ago and now you let out a scream I just could hear. You're having contractions honey, I already have two kids so I know how it is."

"It's his day Gen and I don't want to interrupt that." "You're kidding me right? You're getting a baby, you belong into hospital." she whisper-shouts at you. She stands up and walks to Jensen, what you guess to tell him as you try calm down your breathing. 

Jensen's eyes widen and he immediately rushes towards you. "You're water broke?" you nod and he runs away quickly to get a mic. "Guys as it seems I need to leave, the water of my wife broke. Excuse us, we're getting a baby." he says and comes back to me fast. "Hey Jared, could you get home and get the hospital bag?" he nods and Jensen gives him the keys for the house. 

He lifts you off the chair and carries you bridal style to the car and gets you in, while Gen gets in on the other side. I scream loudly as I feel the next contraction.

"Drive!" Gen yells at Jensen who is kinda nervous and doesn't move. He gets into the car and drives to the hospital. 8 minutes later you arrive at the hospital, Jensen gets out of the car and lifts you out of the car while Gen gets into the driver seat to park the car. 

Jensen carries you into the lobby and yells that: "her water broke." A nurse rushes to you and leads you into labour. Jensen places you on a divan bed.

A few minutes later a doctor enters the room. 

30 minutes later...  
"Okay, y/n you need to push." you scream.   
"I'm trying." you say angrily, forehead covered with sweat. "This is all your fault." you scream at Jensen as you push and squeeze his hand tightly "I hate you." you scream. "One last time." you scream and push. "No no no, I love you." you say crying, but you're interrupted by a crying. 

You begin crying because of happiness. "She's beautiful." Jensen whispers. They clean her up after Jensen cut the umbilical cord and place her in your arms.

You cry even more as you see her beautiful face. "You're right, she's beautiful." you say and Jensen rests his forehead against yours.


	32. Chapter 32

3 years later... (2016)  
You had a lot of trouble to get used to JJ, well mostly you, because most of the time you were alone. Jensen was filming you weren't mad at him, but he came home every weekend or every time he got off. JJ never cried that much, she was sleeping in, just the first two months were exhausting, but you survived. 

Your mom and sister helped a lot, when Jensen was gone. You're thankful for that, Jensen's parents also visited you often, every Thursday, to be specific.

You ate breakfast or lunch, it depended when they came. The first few months were hard, with Jensen gone most of the time, but Gen helped you the most. You practically lived together when the boys were gone, she stayed with you or you stayed with her. 

She supported you a lot, in everything. You even got a part in a movie, it was just possible because of a lot of support. JJ is going in kindergarten and loves drawing, frozen, the colour pink and tea parties. 

But not everything has been great the last few months...

Jensen is at home for almost 3 months now, because he will direct some episodes in season 11. He has been busy and planning a lot, you didn't talk much and it hurts, he's your husband. But you never wanted to fight in front of JJ, because she doesn't deserve to be in the middle of this. 

He really is just sitting in front of the computer and sometimes he doesn't even come to bed, he sleeps on the couch. 

You're sitting in a cafe with Gen, JJ, Tom and Shep. "Honey what's wrong? You seem so tired and powerless." "It's fine, just some stress at home." you give her a weak smile. "Spit it." she insists on telling her. You roll your eyes, "It's-since Jensen is home, it's weird." "What do you mean weird?" she says while shifting Shep on her lap. 

"I thought it's nice to have him home." she adds. "It was-is, it was in the beginning. The last two months haven't been that nice as it seemed.-" you let out a sigh and shift JJ on your lap "-Gen, he-we don't really talk. Maybe just 'good morning' or 'lunch or dinner is ready' that is everything we're talking. Most of the time he doesn't even come to bed and prefers sleeping on the couch.-" you take a deep breath to keep yourself from crying "Gen it's nearly 2 months ago that we kissed or that he touched me." you say and you feel a tear rolling down your cheek, wiping it away immediately. 

She gives you an apologetic look and smile. "I'm sorry, honey." "No, it's fine." you say and wipe the other tears away. "Does he act normal around JJ?" 

"Mommy can we go home?" JJ interrupts you and looks at you. "Bug can Mommy and me talk for a bit more?" She nods, "Thank you JJ." you say and kiss her cheek as you tickle her side slightly, she giggles. 

She gets off your lap, "Mommy can you give me my draw book?" "Yes baby." you grab your bag and take out her staves and book. You give it to her and she takes a seat at the table on a chair. 

"So does he act normal around JJ?" Gen asks me. "Most of the times yes, she's his little princess." you say as you ruffle her hair and she smiles brightly at you. 

"But he also gets annoyed by her if she asks him to play with her. Sometimes when I do the laundry and I cannot play with her, she asks him. Most of the times he refuses or gets annoyed and raises his voice slightly." you give Gen a weak smile. 

"I really don't know what is happening, if I'm being a bad wife or if he's being a jerk. Maybe he's just stressed, but why isn't he talking to me, that's what I don't understand."   
"You should really talk to him."

"Gen I tried it one time. He said, he will try to find some time, but he hasn't changed anything." "What about I take JJ with me today and you can talk to your husband?" she asks while taking your hand and rubbing it slightly. 

As you suddenly have the feeling to throw up and run into the restroom. You finish and walk back to your table. "Sorry, I think I ate something, that I shouldn't have eaten. I'd like to take the offer and talk to my 'husband'. JJ what do you think about having a sleepover with auntie Gen, uncle Jared, Tom and Shep?" her eyes lighten up.

"I would love to!" she exclaims. you kneel down on her level and she puts her arms around your neck to hug you. "But we need to get home and get your stuff." "I still have clothes of JJ, because of the sleepover from last time." Gen says. 

"So you can head home and finally talk to that asshole." she says and mouthes 'asshole', you laugh slightly. You pay, leave and walk to your cars. You give her JJ's child's seat and give her a hug. "Call me or come over, if you wanna talk." she says. "I will, thank you." you say. 

You look at your phone as you get into the car and look at the date, 'oh shit', you think to yourself. I'm over the date. You didn't notice it last month and not even this month like last time with JJ. 

You face palm yourself and start the engine. You drive to a drug store and get a pregnancy test, maybe if you're pregnant he will finally listen. 

-time skip at home-  
You open the door and put your keys into the bowl. "Hey." he says, while you walk into the kitchen, not looking up from his papers or computer.

"Hey." you say dully and walk upstairs.   
"Where's JJ?" he asks as you stay on the first stair. "She's having a sleepover with Tom and Shep." you say and continue walking upstairs. "Okay." you hear him quietly say. 

You walk into the bathroom and make the test. A few minutes later you look at it to see, it's positive. You wash your hands and take the test as you open the door to walk back downstairs. 'You got this. You have no reason to be afraid.' You keep saying to yourself. "Jensen?" No answer. "Jensen?" you say more loudly. "I can't right now, y/n." 

You scoff, "Right, you can't since two months Jensen." you say lightly raising you voice and he looks up for the first time. "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy." he says while leaning himself against the back of the chair. 

You laugh humourlessly, "You're busy for two months now!" you yell already annoyed. "You're not even looking at me or even worse sleeping with your wife in one bed." you question mark 'wife' with your fingers and point at the rings on your left hand. 

"I have no nerves and time for fighting." he says and begins working again. "I'm talking to you!" You yell at him while closing his laptop.   
"Hey!" He yells at you while standing up and the chair falls over. "I was working!"

You begin to laugh, "You asshole have been working for the last 2 months! You didn't kiss or touch me Jensen! You prefer sleeping on the couch then in bed?! With your wife?! You're not realizing how bad you make me feeling!"

"I said, I have no time for that!" he yells while throwing the mug, that you gave him for your anniversary last year, against the wall. You see the mug break and look shocked and hurt at him.

"The you don't have the time for this." you say while slamming the pregnancy test on the table and choke on a sob. You walk into the hallway, take your keys and purse and put your shoes on as fast as possible. You hear him call for you, but you slam the door shut behind you.


	33. Chapter 33

Jensen runs a hand down his face, after he realized what he has done. "Fuck!" he shouts as he throws his papers down the table. 

Realization hits him, he doesn't notice he was acting that way. He doesn't notice that you two haven't touched or kissed each other for nearly 2 months now. He doesn't realize that he preferred sleeping on the couch instead of sleeping in bed. He also realizes that you two haven't talked, he remembers the talk you two got. 

You told him how you felt and still, he knows he promised to change that. He takes the test into his hand, he smiles while looking at it.   
"I'm going to be a father again." he whispers to himself. 

But you? You are even more angry and sad, then you were before. You're literally running to Gen's house. As you ring the bell, you can't hold the tears back anymore, you start crying.   
Jared opens the door and smiles first, but then his face turns into concern. You walk in and he closes the door. 

"Hey what happened?" he says while hugging you. Gen comes to the hallway, "I guess it didn't turn out well." she says. Catching your breath you release yourself from his hug. "Okay, y/n/n, what happened?" Jared asks you. "Jensen and-" you take a deep breath "-Jensen and I had a fight, because of his working." Jared frowns lightly. "I thought you're happy, he's home and spending time with you." 

You scoff, "At the beginning I was, but since two months I'm not. He's acting strange, we don't talk, just 'hello', 'good morning', 'lunch or dinner is ready', that's everything. I don't recognize him. I-I already told him once, he said, he'll change. He did nothing and today he didn't care what I was telling, he-he didn't answer on anything what I said. He threw the mug, I gave him for our anniversary, against the wall, because he's was so angry." A tear roll down your cheek 

"His only response was, he doesn't have time or the nerves for fighting." He wants to say something, but is interrupted by your phone ringing. 

He already texted you before he called you. You look at the messages and don't know how to feel about. But you don't have the time to think about that anymore as the doorbell rings. 

Jared goes to the front door and opens it, Jensen says a quick 'hi' to Jared as he rushes inside, "Where is-" Jensen begins, but stops in his tracks as he sees you. You look at him, but walk toward the living room, because JJ has called for you. 

Jensen wants to follow, but Jared stops him. "Man, what's wrong with you? I thought you're happy to be home." "I am." Jensen says. "Then why you're acting this way?" Gen asks softly. "I-I don't know." he says and runs a hand down his face. 

"Everything is so stressed and I work more than I should. I didn't notice I was acting that way, I really am and was an asshole." "Definitely." Jared says. Jensen lets out a humourless laugh.   
"Can I talk to her now, I want to talk about this here." Jensen shows then the pregnancy test.   
Gen and Jared's eyes widen. "What?" they both say in unison. "She-she's pregnant?" Gen asks.   
"As it seems." Jensen says with a bright smile.

"Go." Jared says and Jensen walks towards you and JJ. "Hey." he says. "Daddy!" JJ exclaims and jumps off the couch. "Hey munchkin." he says as he lifts her up and kisses her cheek.   
"Where are Tom and Shep?" he asks her.   
"They upstairs, but-but I wanted to stay with mommy. She looks so upset." He looks at you with an unreadable expression. 

He sits her down and kneels on her level, "Can you go upstairs, so that mommy and daddy can talk?" he says and looks for a second at you, then back at her. "Okay." she says and walks back upstairs. 

"Hey." he says. "Hey." you say as he sits down across from. There's a weird and awkward silence. He looks at you, "Can we talk?"   
You look away and run a hand down your face,   
"What do you wanna talk about? You said you have no time, so what are you doing here?" you ask him as you stand up. "I want to talk." he says and stands up too. "Jensen did you listen to me at home? Or were you just caring about your damn stuff?" you says as you walk on the patio. 

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I listened to you but I didn't realize that I was a big jerk. I realized it after you slammed this test on the table and realization hit me. You're right, we didn't touch or kiss each other for 2 months now. I'm sorry and we also didn't talk that much, I am so much into work, that I forgot about my wife."   
he takes a deep and you can see it hurts him that you guys are fighting. 

"And I preferred sleeping on the couch then with my wife, cuddling, lying in each others arms. How I acted around JJ, so irritated and annoyed, although she's my princess and I love her more than everything." you look at him and see tears streaming down his cheeks, he's really sorry. "And you're making me a father for the second time, you're making me so lucky y/n. I love you so much." he says and cups your cheek.

"Why have you been an asshole?" you say as you softly put his hand away. You can see hurt, after you removed his hand. "Jensen," you begin steady "I love you with all my heart, I do, but the last two months has been so hard and hurtful. I thought I was doing something wrong, but I didn't. I just thought you don't love me anymore." you say as you crack on a sob. 

"No no no," he hugs you tightly to his chest and how you missed his closeness and scent.  
"I love you so much, I can't describe." he continues. You look up, "You didn't show me that." "I know and I'm sorry. I really promise to change that, just a week left then it's over." he says and cups your cheek.

"It's over for now and then when you will direct again, everything starts from the beginning?"   
He rests his forehead against yours,   
"No, I promise." he says and kisses you, it feels so good after so long. 

1 year later...  
He kept his promise, he never acted that way ever again when he directed episodes. You two are more than happy with JJ and the twins, yes twins. Especially you are more than happy, you're living the life you've ever dreamed of.   
Jensen is treating and being a good husband, you have beautiful kids. Your life is perfect.   
That's an actress life and it's great. 

Hey!   
The story is over and I think I'm gonna miss it :( That was 'An actress life' and thank you for supporting, voting and reading this story.   
I hope you liked that story. 

I will start a new Jensen fanfic it would be nice if you’ll check it out too.


End file.
